


I'm not your boss honey...

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm not your boss honey...  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)  
Genre: AU, Romance, Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, they own me.

A.N. For a looong time I wanted to write a Sakuraiba multichaptered fic that will not be dramatic or angsty as a big thank you to all my beloved readers! <3 Some time ago I saw a post on Tumblr about Sakuraiba fics and [](http://kint4ma-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**kint4ma_tan**](http://kint4ma-tan.livejournal.com/)'s idea (niji-tan on Tumblr) just got stuck in my head! There will be a total of 4 parts! I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^

  
  


  


  


Part 1

“ _Ninomiya-kun, have you sent the emails I asked you?_ ”  
  
Nino gulped. _Shit… I forgot these…_ “Yes Aiba-san… I only have one more to send” Nino replied to his answering machine praying his boss wouldn’t come and check it for himself.  
  
“ _You know that I don’t want you to work as a robot Ninomiya-kun but I won’t allow you spending all your working hours with the personal secretary of his…_ ”  
  
Nino sighed. “Aiba-san, I swear that I don’t pass my time like that…”  
  
“ _I hope so… Anyway… send the last e-mail because it is urgent and then bring me the lists for last month. Matsumoto-san has rescheduled the meeting for today at 4 pm_ ”  
  
“Very well, Aiba-san” Nino pressed the mute button on his skype connection.  
  
“Sorry chubby bear… work calls for me…” he said looking at his laptop screen with the most seductive gaze he had just to see no one. “Satoshi?” Frowning he looked at the messages:  
  
Sorry to leave like that baby but Sakurai barked again… You know it’s the meeting in a few hours… :/  
I’ll make it up to you! ;)  
   
Nino angrily started typing the emails Masaki asked him to send. “Damn these two teenagers and this stupid hatred… you can’t even flirt freely…”  
***  
  
“ _Ready to accept your loss today?_ ”  
  
“Shouldn’t those be my words, Sakurai-san? I can’t wait to see your whining face…”  
  
The other on the line burst into laughs. “ _I was the one who had more clients this month dear…_ ”  
  
Masaki laughed not willing to declare defeat. “I prefer _my_ methods… I wouldn’t want to be known as the one who makes clients sign contracts only because they are afraid of him… It isn’t always about numbers you know Sakurai-san…”  
  
“ _We’ll see about that Aiba-san…_ ”  
  
“Of course sweetie…”  
  
The other had hung up. Masaki clicked his tongue pissed off. _Asshole…_  
***  
  
The CEO, Matsumoto Jun, despite the young of his age, only thirty years old, had managed to impose himself to everyone. Only in two years that he had succeeded his father, he had created a name of success for himself. No one would go against him; the female employees because of his looks and the male employees because of his character. He was a perfectionist.  
  
He had chosen his staff one by one after lots of thinking of different parameters, studies, intelligence, social abilities, experience, even looks in the cases needed. He wasn’t searching for models of course but people who would be able to promote successfully his company’s propositions. He wanted everything to work without flaws; that’s why it was well known in Matsumoto Corporation that the hierarchy played an important role.  
  
He had organized a system of special rewards for the best department in order to motivate the ones working, work even harder. There were people who considered him evil and others who thought of him as a prodigy. He called himself businessman; planning everything in a way that you get the highest profit you can get.  
  
Among the departments, there were two that always were ‘fighting’ for the first place: Sakurai Sho’s and Aiba Masaki’s. Their hatred was legendary among the employees of Matsumoto Corporation as well as their looks.  
  
Sakurai Sho was the head of the promoting department orientated in northern Japan. Thirty-one years old, graduate of the Keio University, speaking fluently three languages was only aiming to the top. Coming from a family that had written history in international corporations, his position was not a surprise but he had very quickly made known that he was not joking around. He was the type of guy who would be strict with the ones working underneath him and wanted everything to be there in time.  
  
Aiba Masaki, on the other hand, was the head of the promoting department orientated in southern Japan. Thirty years old, graduate with honors of the famous University of Tokyo, speaking only one foreign language - english - but equally aiming to the top. His parents run a Chinese restaurant in Chiba and he’s proud that he’s where he is not because he had his mama and papa helping him but by himself. He wanted everyone underneath him to work according to the daily schedule, but in the same time he believed that someone didn’t need to behave like a bitch in order to make sure everything’s done properly.  
  
He treated everyone with respect and his smile was always portrayed on his face; always except when he was confronting with Sakurai Sho. He couldn’t describe it differently but with only one word: he just hated that guy, since the very first time they had met for the interview.  
***  
  
_Masaki looked at the fifty-floor building gulping. “That’s it Masaki! You can do it!”_  
  
_He reached the eleventh floor. He got out of the elevator taking a deep breath. It was the biggest opportunity of his life. He found the waiting room for the interviews._  
  
_“Excuse me… this is the room for the interviews for Matsumoto Corporation?” he asked. He had seen the label but he was so stressed that he wanted to be sure._  
  
_A young man, wearing a deep gray suit, raised his gaze. “You can’t even read? And you came here? It’s written outside on the door… with BIG letters!” there was a small mocking laugh that made Masaki look down embarrassed._  
  
_‘What is his problem?!’ was all that Masaki could think._  
***  
  
“Gentlemen, I would like to present you the goals for the next two months…” Matsumoto Jun had started his presentation for the next plans and strategies of the company. Masaki was sitting in the round table, holding his pen tightly and whishing his boss would finish as fast as possible.  
  
“Nervous?” a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
He clicked his tongue but said nothing. It was the usual annoying behavior of the usual asshole, Sakurai Sho.  
  
“You know Aiba-san… it’s not your fault if you can’t surpass me… It’s because of _my_ abilities…”  
  
Masaki turned his head raising his eyebrow. “With all due respect Sakurai-san, I want to listen to Matsumoto-san's presentation…”  
  
“Oh yes! I’m sorry… I always tend to forget that you are really slow…” Sho said mockingly while trying to muffle a small laugh.  
  
“Oh don’t worry… I’m used to your stupid diversions… I always tend to forget what kind of threat you consider me… ” Masaki whispered in the other’s ear before turning his whole focus to Matsumoto who was now showing the latest months’ statistics.  
  
“I will announce the winner of the previous month. Everyone did a great job. First department in number of contracts is Sakurai Sho’s”  
  
Sho immediately stood up and bowed. As he sat back on his seat, he turned to Masaki who was looking on his papers in front of him. “You were saying, Aiba-san?”  
  
Masaki looked at him with narrowing eyes without uttering a single word.  
  
“But the department which managed to get the highest score in terms of good co-operation with our clients is Aiba Masaki’s. Congratulations!”  
  
Masaki wiggled his eyebrows smirking. “You were saying Sakurai-san?” his tone was the same as Sho’s previously; provocative. He stood up and bowed. “Thank you Matsumoto-san”  
  
Matsumoto gave them the new regulation as far as advertising is concerned and dismissed the meeting.  
  
Sho and Masaki were ready to leave the room when they heard their names being called.  
  
“Sakurai-san, Aiba-san, please come into my office in ten minutes please. There’s something I would like to discuss with you”  
  
They looked at each other bewildered.  
  
“If you cause any trouble for me you I swear you’ll pay for it!” Sho said in a threatening tone as he poured some water in a plastic glass.  
  
“I believe I should be the one saying that Sakurai-san…”  
***  
  
“Sakurai-san, Aiba-san, please take a look at this” Sho and Masaki looked at the papers they were given. “This is a matter regarding the biggest contract we have ever signed”  
  
The two men looked at their boss waiting for further explanations.  
  
“Wellington & Barnes SA, a colossus in alternative energy sources, is interested in investing in Japan. The CEO personally contacted me. He wants us to be the promoters since we know the Japanese market the best. You know how Americans do their business, fast and accurately. There’s a first meeting decided for the next week in California but unfortunately I won’t be able to assist in person”  
  
Sho and Masaki were listening to their boss with bulged eyes. “Sakurai-san, your arguments and strategies are the best; always focused on the goal. Aiba-san, on the other hand, you are someone who makes the client feel at ease; you manage with your personality to win him over. That’s why I thought of the best solution. It’s an opportunity that we can’t miss and since I won’t be able to travel I thought of you…”  
  
“You mean both of us?” Sho asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Matsumoto smiled. “Yes. Sakurai-san and Aiba-san, you will go to the USA and represent our company. I profoundly believe that the combination of you two will only be beneficial. If there aren’t any further questions. You may leave now. I will send you the necessary information by e-mail”  
  
“Matsumoto-san?” Masaki asked reluctantly.  
  
“Yes, Aiba-san?”  
  
“We will be gone for how many days?”  
  
“Four or five days. But don’t worry. All the expenses will be charged on the company. Any more questions?”  
  
“No, Sir” Sho replied fast, wanting to get out of the office as soon as possible.  
  
The two men kept walking down the corridor without saying a single word to each other. They entered the elevator to bring them to their floors.  
  
“You do realize that it’s _me_ who will do the work… so you better shut your mouth up and be a good boy…” Sho said without turning his head to the other, his hands crossing in front of his chest.  
  
Masaki moved closer to the other, forcing him to look straight in his eyes. “No sweetie… it’s _you_ the one that must realize that you should pay attention to _my_ social skills and be a good boy… we sure don’t want those Americans to have the wrong impression! You know you always tend to do that…”  
  
“What the hell do you mean by that?” Sho growled.  
  
Masaki smirked and leaned closer to Sho. “I mean that there are some habits of yours that may make the others get the wrong impression. For example, the way that you keep staring at my butt… people might say that you yearn for it…” he could sense that the other had stopped breathing. “…you should be careful, ok?” he whispered straight in his ear.  
  
Satisfied, he went back to his position a bit further from the other when he heard the doors open. “Ah! That’s my stop! I hope we will work well together, Sakurai-san!”  
  
Masaki winked at him and left. Sho saw the other’s slim figure walking away until the doors of the elevator closed firmly and started moving to the next floor where it was his stop. His fists were clenching into fists at both his sides. “Aiba Masaki… I swear… you’ll see who the boss is!”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

  


 

 

 

A.N. Here's the first part! ^^ You can already guess what will happen right?! ;D

This is a big thank you to all of you who nominated and voted for me!!! *hugs you with teary eyes* It was the biggest surprise - since it's not this long since I posted my very first fic on lj!!! I wanted to write an 'angst-' and 'drama-'less (XD) Sakuraiba multichaptered fic as a thank you but I wouldn't have any ideas... :P That's why it came so late! ><" I love you all and rest assured that you encourage me to keep up with writing!  ^^ I hope I won't disappoint you in the future! :)  


Also, as many of you said before there aren't many Sakuraiba fics out there so I hope this one was enjoyable enough for you! Your comments are as always <333!!!

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Title: I'm not your boss honey...  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile) **antimiya88** )  
Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)  
Genre: AU, Romance, Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, they own me.

A.N. For a looong time I wanted to write a Sakuraiba multichaptered fic that will not be dramatic or angsty as a big thank you to all my beloved readers! <3 Some time ago I saw a post on Tumblr about Sakuraiba fics and [](http://kint4ma-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**kint4ma_tan**](http://kint4ma-tan.livejournal.com/)'s idea (niji-tan on Tumblr) just got stuck in my head! There will be a total of 4 parts! I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^

 

  


 

 

Part 2

 

 

Sho was looking at his watch sighing. _It’s almost time for boarding. Where the hell is this idiot? But if he loses the flight then I’ll take all the credit and he will fall in Matsumoto-san’s eyes._ A small smirk appeared on his face at the last thought.

“Don’t look so happy… I’m here!” a voice was heard behind him making him stop smirking at once.

Sho raised an eyebrow as he scanned the other from head to toe. “You do realize that this is a business trip Aiba-san…”

Masaki laughed and sat at the seat next to the other. “And you do realize that we will be on a plane for like ten hours! Unless if your clothes are limited only to suits! I prefer to be more casual when I travel!”

“What if something urgent comes up? You never take that into consideration…” Sho muffled a small mocking laugh. “But that’s why you’ll always be behind me…”

“You want to tell me that you’re satisfied with that? I’d say that you’d prefer the opposite… you know… you being behind…” he leaned to Sho’s ear “so that you can watch…” he laughed out loud before standing up. “I’ll go and buy a magazine to kill some time in the plane. Do you want a newspaper? My treat!”

Sho said nothing. He just looked at Masaki frowning. He could see how the other was looking at him and it just got more on his nerves. _You little asshole! We’ll see who will be the last to laugh!_ he thought as he saw the other walking away. Involuntarily his eyes fell on his butt, the curves of which were showing off perfectly through the tight pair of jeans he was wearing. His tongue brushed his lower lip while his eyes kept denying moving from the spot. _I can’t deny it **is** sexy…_

It was only when the other looked back at him, smirking widely while waiting to pay, that brought Sho back to reality. He cursed himself for giving him such an obvious cause to mock him afterwards.

Masaki came back to his seat and handed him the newspaper. “You don’t have to pay me back… I’m the generous kind of person especially with my fans!” he winked at Sho and sat comfortably at his seat, his legs crossed. _You look so good like that Sakurai Sho… anger flowing around you like a bomb ready to explode and yet finding no possible way to refute or at least silence me… and you think you are the smart one!_

“Aiba-san… I think that this joke has gone too far…” Sho said as calmly as possible.

Masaki turned his head and threw his intense gaze on Sho, raising his eyebrows. “Why you want to tell me you were not checking me out before?”

Sho was ready to talk him back but he was interrupted.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen. Good morning and welcome to the flight number 458 to Los Angeles. The cabin crew is now ready to welcome you. We will start the boarding process starting from the business class. Please make sure you have your ticket as well as your passport with you. We thank you for your attention”_

“This is us! Come on Sakurai-san” Masaki took a hold of his luggage and walked towards the gate.

Sho wanted to speak to him but he could already feel his heart rate accelerating. He dragged his feet towards the airport stuff that checked his passport. “Have a nice flight, Sir” he just nodded, unable to utter a single word.

Before he knew, he was already in the plane, at his seat. A stewardess was offering a glass of champagne but he kindly refused it.

“Ah… you don’t know how to exploit chances like that… Unless if you travel around the world in business class all the time!” Masaki sipped a bit of his champagne. “This is good!”

“Don’t you think that such a long flight would be the best opportunity to discuss our strategy? How can you do that if you drink alcohol?” Sho said in a haughty tone.

“If you mean to discuss _your_ strategy no thank you!” Masaki replied crossing his hands in front of his chest.

“And what do you suggest Aiba-san? Discuss _yours_? The only thing that you didn’t propose was to go night clubbing with them! I don’t think that business can be done your way… With all due respect you’re far too ‘friendly’! We don’t seek to make friends here but to sign contracts…”

Masaki turned his head to Sho with a burning out of fury face. “If my strategy is _that_ off the point then why Matsumoto-san insisted that I should come along?”

“Perhaps to help me kill the boredom I-” Sho couldn’t finish his words. His hands found the seat and took a hold of it tightly. With the small argue with Masaki he didn’t realize that the plane was already moving and that it was just detached from the ground. His eyes closed tightly and a big frown was written all over his face. He hated heights and for sure he hated flights. He was still praying that everything would be just fine when he heard small laughs coming from the person sitting next to him.

They still hadn’t reached the final height when he dared to open his eyes and look at the man next to him smiling as he was turning the pages of the magazine he had bought earlier.

“That was a surprise!” Masaki said without turning his gaze away from the colorful pages on his lap. “And I could tell that you were nervous for some reason but honestly I thought it was because you’d be stuck with me… Little did I know that it was because the almighty Sakurai Sho is afraid of planes…” Masaki looked at Sho who was looking at him with anger.

He bit his lower lip. The other man wasn’t just angry but also too pale. “You… look too pale Sakurai-san… perhaps you should ask for a sleeping pill… you know it might help you relax…”

Sho turned his head the other way cursing inside he had let the other see his weak side. “Don’t worry Aiba-san… I’m perfectly fine… I do not feel comfortable with planes; that’s true indeed but thanks for your concern… if people didn’t know they would say that you are actually worrying about me… and you know…” he leaned closer to Masaki’s ear. “… They might get the wrong impression…” he said mockingly before grabbing the newspaper in an attempt to forget his fear.

Masaki was left dumbfounded, unable to believe that the other had found a way to shut him up. He looked at Sho with narrowed eyes. _If you think you won this battle you’re sleeping far away Sakurai Sho…_  
***

“Thank you for flying with us. Please enjoy your stay” the responsible stewardess thanked them as they stepped out of the plane.

Sho had lost the sense of time. All that he wanted to do was to sleep. They caught a taxi and headed to the hotel. During the whole drive Masaki insisted on saying nothing and just watching the scenery outside the window. Sho couldn’t help but feel satisfied. _I see you’ve learnt to shut your little mouth up…_

“We have arrived” the taxi driver announced and Masaki beamed his best smile.

“How much do we owe?” he asked, speaking the best English he could.

“It’s 75 dollars”

Masaki frowned. “That much? Well it’s ok… one minute…” he started searching for his wallet making sure the driver would get to see a part of his naked torso.

“If you don’t have five dollars. It’s ok… for a cutie like you…”

Masaki turned his head and looked at him with his best puppy eyes. “Really? Oh thank you!!! I always thought that Americans are simply the best!” the money was given to them by the company but still Masaki thought that he should save whatever he could.

“Here’s my card if you need a taxi again. Have a nice day gentlemen!”

“Thank you!”

They were heading towards the hotel and Sho was following the other speechless. He almost bumped on Masaki as the latter stopped abruptly and turned his head to him.

“Speechless aren’t we? And this is only a small part of my skills baby…”

Sho gasped but very quickly frowned. “Well I can’t deny that I’m surprised.  I mean… till now I only knew that you were an idiot… now I’ll add ‘slut’ at your special abilities…” he said ironically.

Masaki clicked his tongue annoyed. “You say that because you were jealous. It’s not my fault that I’m checked out Sakurai-san… You should know that better than anyone. But excuse me now. I intend to go to my room and take a shower”

Sho looked at his colleague reaching the reception. _Bitch…_  
***

The responsible at the reception smiled at them and gave them the keys.

Sho looked at the keys in Masaki’s hand frowning. “Excuse me, Sir… but where are the keys for my room?”

The man checked the list one more time. “You’re Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki, right?” Sho nodded fast. He didn’t like it for some reason. “There has been a reservation but only for one room”

Sho and Masaki looked at each other panicked. “There must have been some kind of mistake. Our secretaries must have made a mistake… Couldn’t you make a reservation now?”

“I’m afraid that would be impossible, Sir. There’s no other room available at the moment”

“There’s no way that we can stay in the same room” Sho almost yelled. “It’s four nights we’re talking about!”

“But it is a suite, Sir. There’s enough space for two people and do not worry please. The one booked has two single beds…” the clerk had met difficult customers but this image in front of him was new: the taller guy to search like a maniac for something in his phone without uttering a single word and the slightly shorter one to curse in his own language with a face red out of anger.

“It’s ok. We’ll take it!” Masaki said out of the blue and grabbed his luggage heading towards the elevator.

“Wait you idiot!” Sho shouted at him and followed as fast as possible.

They said nothing more inside the elevator as there was another one accompanying them to their floor.

Once they entered the room, Masaki hurried and got the bed with the best view. “This is mine!”

Sho laughed in a mocking way. “I’m sorry Aiba-san!  But where do you think you are? Perhaps at a school excursion? The bed is your problem? Or the fact that we are stuck in the same room? But I know why you’re like that…”

Masaki who had started unpacking his suits looked at the other irritated. “I’m trying to behave like an _adult_ here Sakurai-san and ignore you but could you tell me what the hell do you mean by ‘I know why you’re like that’?!”

Sho smirked. “I’m sure it was your secretary the one who made the reservation…”

Masaki threw him a death glare and grabbed his phone.

“ _Y- yes?_ ”

“Ninomiya-kun?”

“ _Aaaiba-san? Huh_ ” Masaki frowned and looked at his phone screen before putting back at his ear.

“Could you tell me who made the reservation for the hotel?”

“Ohn- o-san” Masaki raised an eyebrow.

“So it was _Ohno-san!_ ” Masaki said jubilantly, his stare locked on Sho’s who was clearly cursing under his breath. “Thank you Ninomiya-kun… oh! Please don’t exhaust yourself this much… I’ll send you later our final proposition so that you can transmit it to the whole section. Alright? Thank you!”

Masaki hang up and came closer to Sho. “Whose fault was that again?”

Sho clicked his tongue. “And how can I be sure that you’re not lying?! I’ll call my secretary to confirm”

Masaki muffled a laugh as he went back to his luggage. “I’d suggest you call a bit later… he seems to be really busy at the moment…”

Sho looked at the other frowning. “Eh?”

Masaki was smiling mischievously; Sho knew that the other had something in mind. “Sakurai-san… I forgot to tell you. Before our departure I had a conversation with Wellington-san who offered to take us to dinner tonight as a chance to converge our points of view outside of conference rooms. I would suggest you get some rest and get ready… A car will arrive in exactly…” he checked his watch. “…four hours”

Sho thought his ears were making fun of him. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 


	3. I'm not your boss honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Title: I'm not your boss honey...

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Prompt by [](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**niji_tan**](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20046.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20885.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 3

  


Sho was trying to smile at the two Americans that were seated across the table. The two Americans had brought them at a fancy restaurant of Chinese cuisine, as a chance to be friendlier with them. He wanted to tell them that Japanese and Chinese cuisine was not the exact same thing but that would just ruin the image they were trying to make.  
  
For starters, he wanted to punch the guy who was sitting next to him and cheerfully chatted with the candidate clients as if they were good old friends. He certainly had a quite severe accent but that didn’t seem to bother the others. He could see how Masaki was using it to his own benefit, acting once again all cute.  
  
It was the first time he had seen Aiba Masaki in action. Now he could understand what the other had and he hadn’t. He hated to admit it but if he was in the client’s case he would definitely prefer talking with the other. He could distinguish the purpose underneath the laughs and easy going attitude and that’s what made him even more irritated.  
  
 _It seems that you are worth more than I thought… but still you lack at some points baby… We’ll see tomorrow when we’ll talk in numbers… Have fun now while you can…_  
  
“Mr. Sakurai? Are you alright? You haven’t spoken much… I assume it’s because of the long flight and the time difference?” Wellington said making Sho come back to reality.  
  
Sho laughed politely. “Mr. Wellington. I’m just a bit tired. Let’s say that I and planes are not in the best terms of a relationship. But I assure you, your company has made me relax and feel more accustomed to Los Angeles. Besides, I always love to hear my dearest colleague’s stories… I’m sorry if it was interpreted as indifference”  
  
Sho’s eyes gulped as he felt Masaki’s hands touching his shoulders, softly squeezing them. “Oh! Sho…” he was smiling at the latter that seemed to have lost his voice. It was the first time that he had heard Masaki calling him by his first name and it surely felt weird.  
  
The next minute Masaki turned to the two Americans. “At Matsumoto SA we are more like one big family rather than a company. I didn’t want to admit it but Sho and I, for example, are what others could say really good friends… we are competitive of course and each one has his respected perspective over things but we discuss and always come to the right decisions”  
  
As Masaki kept speaking the hands never left Sho’s shoulders. He knew that body language was telling a lot of things and he was aiming at its exploitation as much as possible. “That’s why when you contacted us Matsumoto-san showed his interest. He could tell that your company shares the same motto with us: _Humans first, Businessmen second_. Aren’t I right, Sho?” he looked at Sho again with an intense gaze that the latter had never seen before.  
  
For one moment he was out of words but soon enough he turned to the others and smiling confirmed it. “Of… course! It is exactly like this, gentlemen! As A- Masaki said, we don’t speak only in numbers… they are more like the tools for our goal…”  
  
Wellington, who also seemed to be the most talkative from the other group, smiled obviously satisfied with what he had just heard.  
  
“It is exactly as you both said, Mr. Aiba… Mr. Sakurai. I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed that it wasn’t Mr. Matsumoto himself coming but he underlined that you two were his most trusted employees and such a perfectly combined duo that it wouldn’t make any difference. I believe that our meetings will turn out satisfactory for both parts. I’m looking forward to working with you gentlemen”  
  
“Rest assured that we also believe so, Mr. Wellington” Masaki said smiling widely and raised his glass of wine. “To our co-operation” everyone cheered and Sho could see that the first stone had already placed and no matter from which point of view he was looking at it, he knew it wasn’t because of him but the other. He couldn’t help but feel once again be left behind. Why did Aiba seem so strong? Could it be that he was always like that and he had never really see it?  
  
 _I still have tomorrow… I’ll show you what it means to be Sakurai Sho and be in charge of the main presentation dear!_  
***  
  
They were walking back to their hotel, declining the proposition of going back with the same car. It wouldn’t be a wise idea and they both agreed at least on that. Masaki was walking a few steps in front of him, looking eagerly around him and taking pictures of whatever was attracting his attention. Sho was looking at him closely. He was always giving out the impression of the airheaded, like right at the moment, yet earlier during the dinner he had said everything he should have in a way Sho would never be able to.  
  
He debated with himself whether he should ask it or not but it was bugging him for a quite long time.  
  
“Aiba-san… can I ask you something?” Masaki stopped walking and looked at Sho confused.  
  
“Of course… but why such a tone? Did something happen _again_? …Because only a blind person wouldn’t see the success of tonight!” Masaki’s tone was clearly provocative and if the circumstances were different Sho would have already picked up a fight but this time, he wanted to confirm it.  
  
“Everything you said tonight… even if it seemed as carefree was actually precisely calculated. Each and every remark you made was on purpose… Is that so?”  
  
Masaki came closer to Sho. “Congratulations! You get A+!” he said mockingly. _You realize that now! Always being the one to criticize me and my methods._ “Are you perhaps trying to fish my method? I’ll say it darling because even if I tell you you’ll never be successful with it!”  
  
Sho’s hands were gradually turning into fists. “Aiba-san… I just made a fucking question… I have no interest in fighting right now!”  
  
“So you admit your defeat?!” Masaki said smirking but continued fast before the other could utter a word. “I had made my research in advance… from their very first interview. I searched through forums for opinions… I have left nothing unstudied… Which magazine did you think I bought for the flight? The one with their latest interview… You have to know the image of the other in order to approach him. Only when the field is well prepared, it is ready for the seed. But tell me, why are you looking at me like that?! These are the _basics_! So I’d advise you to go and read some management techniques and then come back to negotiate!”  
  
Sho had it enough. “You say so but when it comes to the presentation, do you have organized charts taking into consideration every single aspect? Have you even considered a plan C? No… You showed it to me before we left for Los Angeles. You are stuck in plan B. Well let me tell you that it is common that a client might not be satisfied even with plan B. You must have been prepared for the worst even if that never comes. _You_ have to be the one who has the last word… not the other! So stop pretending the perfect when you are not! Got it?” Sho sighed loudly and started walking fast.  
  
 _I would have never thought he was actually working during the whole flight. Damn it! You might have won round 1 but there’s also round 2!_  
  
Masaki was watching the other walking fast in front of him and was boiling in his own blood. _He never admits his defeat, always making fun of me and my methods of approaching the client. ‘We don’t seek to make friends’…_ Masaki growled. _Yes we don’t! But we also don’t seek to make enemies! But you were always like that Sakurai Sho… Arrogant and stubborn! So damn stubborn!_  
***  
  
“I need to come in the bathroom! For how many hours do you plan to stay in there? Are you by any means amphibian?” Masaki knocked on the door for the fifth time. “Come out or I swear I’ll break it!”  
  
He was ready to knock it again but his hand landed on something else; Sakurai Sho’s nose. He was frozen as he received a death glare from the other, who had only wrapped the bath towel around his waist. He remained at the same spot for several seconds before his brain started working again.  
  
“F- Finally! You remembered to come out!” He grabbed Sho by the arm and took him outside, before entering the bathroom slamming the door louder than he initially intended to and leaning to it in an attempt to ease his quickened heart beat.  
  
 _Damn… I would have never guessed that he’s that well built… all those muscles **and** that damn piercing at his navel… Why did I have to see this? Why?_  
 ---  
Sho, on the other hand, was smiling at himself amused. He didn’t miss the way Masaki’s eyes scanned his upper body even if it was for a few seconds. _You liked what you see, didn’t you my little asshole? You just gave me the perfect way to shut you up the next time you come up with your ridiculous comment on your butt and me looking at it…_  
  
He was already lying on his bed with his laptop opened. He was looking confused at the email he had just received.  
  
 **From: Ohno Satoshi**  
 **Re: Urgent! Open me!**  
  
 _What the hell is that?_ He clicked on it to be left dumbfounded. A rather weird photo of his secretary came, in which he was making a weird kissing face and another one in which he was winking. Sho rolled down to discover that there was also a small sentence underneath the two photos.  
  
 ** _Did you like what you saw Kaz’?_**  
 ** _With love,_**  
your Chubby bear <3  
  
Sho closed his emails huffing. _Tomorrow you’ll take your lesson Ohno Satoshi. Using the internet of the company to send disgusting emails during your work… And who the hell is this Kaz’? Anyway… I don’t have time for this right now…_  
 ---  
That email had taken even the last drop of sleep away so he decided to exploit it and work a bit on tomorrow’s presentation. He had just finished the first three slides in his PowerPoint when the bathroom door opened, revealing an Aiba Masaki in his dog patterned (?!) pajamas. Sho raised an eyebrow. “You never fail to surprise me Aiba-san! Nice pajamas!” he said and burst into laughs.  
  
Masaki narrowed his eyes. “I’m sorry for not wearing boring black pajamas like yours!”  
  
“They are pure silk…”  
  
“I don’t give a damn…”  
  
“Always with the good word at the edge of your mouth…”  
  
“Look who’s talking?!” Masaki was ready to lie down on his bed when he realized the other was working on his pc.  
  
“What are you doing there Sakurai-san?” his tone was surprisingly soft.  
  
“I’m making some last minutes’ alterations… Tonight’s dinner was inspiring I must admit”  
  
“And when exactly did you expect to tell me about this? Tomorrow at the presentation itself?” he came closer to Sho’s bed. “Or is it that you intended to make me feel like a fish out of the water? I agreed that you would be the one that’d do the presentation but he have come here together. It’s not your project; it’s our company’s project! When will you decide to step aside of your arrogance? The world doesn’t revolve around you, you know! You should have told me first so that-”  
  
“FINE!” Sho had raised both his hands as a sign of defeat. “We’ll work at it together… Let’s sit at the table…”  
  
Masaki was pouting and biting his lower lip. “Couldn’t we just work on it here? I’m too tired to sit on a chair again…”  
  
Sho looked at the other dumbfounded. “Wha- What do you mean?! On my bed?!”  
  
“Yes… It will be only till we finish the PowerPoint! There are only twenty-five slides!”  
  
“It’s a single bed! Stop speaking shit… We’ll go to the table!” Sho said one more time, slightly more irritated.  
  
“I’m not fat! My cute butt won’t take that much of a place… But you should already know it…” Masaki muffled a laugh and before Sho could say something, got himself under the sheets, next to the other holding something in his right hand.  
  
“Is that…?”  
  
“That’s Bambi-chan and don’t even dare to say anything because I’ll rip off your balls Sakurai!” Masaki said in a clearly threatening way. “I have him because I need to hug something when I’m asleep, especially when I’m not home!”  
  
Sho dared to say nothing. He was speechless. _He doesn’t only wear pajamas with dogs… he also has a plushie dog on top of that? How old is he… five?!_  
  
“I think the best would be to put this list in the next slide” Masaki’s comment brought him out of his thoughts. Sho looked at the pc screen. _Damn he might have a point…_ Perhaps seeing the PowerPoint presentation one last time with the other wasn’t such a bad idea as he initially thought.  
***  
  
Sho tried to stretch himself as usual before opening his eyes but for some reason he couldn’t. _Why does it feel so heavy?_ Frowning, he opened his eyes slowly and gasped. Aiba Masaki wasn’t only sleeping almost on top of him but his arms were also wrapped around his waist tightly. “ _I need to hug something when I’m asleep..._ ” Masaki’s words replayed in his mind, as he saw his present position and the plushie, abandoned on the floor.  
  
He looked at the other whose mouth was half open, letting out steady, soft snoring sounds. Sho couldn’t help but smile. The image was just too cute to not smile. His hand came to fondle softly the other’s hair. _You’re so cute… if only I could kiss you…_  
  
It was then that Sho realized what he was doing. _Why on earth am I thinking of kissing this asshole?_ He stormed out of the bed in such a hurry that woke the other up.  
  
Masaki sat up better on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “What happened?” his voice was even huskier due to the heavy sleep.  
  
“You sleeping in my bed happened!” Sho shouted irritated. He knew he was irritated with himself but he couldn’t control his voice.  
  
Masaki stood up as well and walked till he was standing exactly in front of Sho. “Why are you going mad? Last night, _if_ I remember correctly of course, it was _you_ who pulled me into a hug not me… Sa-ku-ra-i – san!”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna! Here's part 3! ^^ As you probably realized this turned a bit longer! :P I hope you'll be satisfied with that! XD Sakuraiba had been arguing again BUT 1) Sho realized that Masaki might be smarter than he looks 2) Masaki saw that Sho isn't just a nerd but also a sexy guy (I miss his piercing at his navel *sighs*) and 3) they have come closer than ever! They actually slept together! Literally! That's why I wanted single beds! looool  
Also Ohmiya's cameo was necessary - this time starring Ohno! XDDD  
This is just the beginning - I promise you the good stuff *_* is coming next week!

(I was actually thinking of not posting today because tomorrow I fly to Paris and I have many things to do but then I realized the last update was one week ago and to tell you the truth I didn't want to let you wait... So I found some time and here it is! :D)

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!


	4. I'm not your boss honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Title: I'm not your boss honey...

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Prompt by [](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**niji_tan**](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R(-ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20046.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20885.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21585.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


Part 4

  
  


Sho didn’t throw a single glance at Masaki during their drive to the meeting with the Americans. _I won’t give you the satisfaction you want darling no… Just because you found a moment of weakness it doesn’t mean that you have won… the game is still on!_  
  
Masaki knew well that he had gone a bit too far this morning but he couldn’t help it. The ego of Sakurai Sho was getting on his nerves. _Always being so damn arrogant… Why can’t you admit that you have weaknesses? Why can’t you admit that one of them is actually me? Why can I still feel your hands clinging on my arms?_ He sighed.  
  
“What? Still irritated because I couldn’t buy your made-up excuse for hugging me?”  
  
Masaki smirked. “Perhaps you want to push it on me just to feel less guilty…”  
***  
  
 _Earlier in the morning…_  
  
 _“I don’t remember wrapping my hands around you… when I woke up it was the exact opposite! It was **you** the one hugging **me** as if your life was depending on it… Even your little Bambi-chan, or whatever you call it, was left on the floor…”_  
  
 _Masaki didn’t move from his spot. “It was **my** fault that I tried to calm you down when you got so **scaaaared** because of the thunder! I pitied you!”_  
  
 _Sho clicked his tongue, furious. “Who said that I want your pity? Huh?! Please, do me a favor and stop finding ridiculous excuses when you obviously wanted to sneak into my bed from the beginning… “Can’t we stay here?” was what you said whining like a fucking spoiled child or I make a mistake here?! I don’t know if you even tried to molest me in my sleep…”_  
  
 _Masaki gasped. “Relax princess!!! **I** should be the one saying that… not you! Always being so pretentious! You just hate the fact that I saw you vulnerable and that you have depended on me somehow… Fine! You are an arrogant asshole! I get that!”_  
  
 _“No… It’s **you** the one who’s an arrogant asshole, trying to find an excuse like always!”_  
  
 _Masaki wished he could punch the guy in front of him but he knew they had their meeting in a few hours and a face with a black eye wouldn’t give out the best impression. He hurriedly took his clothes. “You’re unbelievable Sakurai Sho! Unbelievable!” he slammed the bathroom door harshly behind him and locked it._  
  
 _Sho sat at the end of the bed. His fist landed on the mattress. ‘Damn the thunder, damn his cuteness and damn me!’_  
***  
  
They had already reached their destination and got out of the taxi. Masaki was already advancing towards the building’s entrance when Sho’s hand forbid him from making another step. “What the hell do you mean by that, Aiba?”  
  
Masaki narrowed his eyes. “And you always accuse _me_ of being slow… wow! I told you before… it was _you_ who made me stay and it was _your_ hands that kept holding me tightly. I have caught you numerous times staring at me… more precisely at my butt… and my face too… and yet you deny the only obvious fact…”  
  
Sho’s hand left the other’s wrist and moved to the lapel of his suit, grabbing it tightly, making him come closer to him. “So now you are a psychologist too?! Pity… you missed a career…”  
  
“I don’t pretend the psychologist here, Sakurai- _san_!” Masaki grabbed Sho’s hand and threw it away. “I don’t think someone must be a psychologist just to see the fact that _you_ like _me_. I think that _you_ are the stupid one if you haven’t taken notice of the gossip in the company! You were just able to show it clearly last night and now you are accusing me of having everything made-up… At least for once stop accusing others when in fact, you only want to accuse yourself because you fell for someone you initially look down on! It’s not _my_ problem it’s _yours_!” he said obviously angry, adjusting his suit and tie.  
  
Sho had it enough. “So… you want to tell me that everyone knows about _me_ being in… in love with _you_! I’m afraid I will disappoint you! I’m sorry but I haven’t heard _any_ of the gossips; perhaps because I’m not _interested_ in gossip in the first place. I’m a mature, well educated adult, unlike some _others_ … And just to make things clear… _You_ were also staring at _me_ last night when I got out of the bathroom… I could see some drool there” his finger reached for the tip of Masaki’s mouth just to be slapped away by the other. Sho smirked but continued, looking straight into Masaki’s gaze. “…when you took a look at my _piercing_. It got you by surprise, right?”  
  
“You…” Masaki growled but was caught by Sho.  
  
“I won’t deny it Aiba- _san_ … I do _stare_ at your butt but it’s not like I can avoid it…” Sho continued in a clearly supercilious tone. He leaned closer to Masaki’s ear. “It’s _you_ the one who walks around shaking it that _invitingly_ … If I didn’t know you better I would definitely call you a slut but I know you’re just craving for some attention… poor thing… it’s the only advantage of yours… I understand that you should use it the best way you can… and who knows? You might find someone at your measures… now excuse me I think we have to hurry. We will be late and we don’t want that…” he finger pressed for two seconds teasingly Masaki’s nose “…do we?” he winked and started walking leaving Masaki standing there frowning, with his hands, clenched into fists.  
  
 _YOU… YOU WILL SO PAY FOR THIS SAKURAI! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU WILL PAY!_  
***  
  
 _Last night…_  
  
 _“I’m not sure about that… Perhaps we should first make a planning for the first three months along with profit predictions… It might give them a clearer view and decide for an even higher investment!”_  
  
 _Sho looked at the pc screen frowning. ‘Damn it… why does he have right? He should be the stupid and I should be the clever one here…’_  
  
 _“Aiba-san… your proposition is quite… interesting… but I believe that as far as the predictions are concerned we should present only the first month’s and then come up with a six month project after we’ve done a proper research of the market…”_  
  
 _Masaki pouted bringing his plushy even closer to him. “Yes… that might be right…”_  
  
 _Sho looked at him satisfied with himself. ‘That’s how you are supposed to be… I will show you what I’m capable of… my dear Aiba Masaki’ But he couldn’t help it. He was feeling sleepy. It was already 1am and he was way too tired._  
  
 _Masaki moved to the last slide. “I think that’s fine. I must admit that you’ve done a good job but don’t you think that you should change the colors? It will be better for the eye if the font is white and…” he turned his head to his left, just to see Sho sleeping. Masaki raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Whatever… I’ll tell you tomorrow…”_  
  
 _He saved the data and turned off the pc. He was ready to climb off Sho’s bed when a thunderous sound was heard outside. ‘A storm? I just hope it won’t be raining tomorrow… I will be difficult to transfer all the papers and the pcs like that…’ his thoughts were cut by a grip at his pajamas. Bewildered he turned around just to see a somewhere between sleeping and awake state Sho having tears in his eyes. He muffled a laugh. “Don’t tell me that you are afraid of thunders?” he mumbled as his hand reached for the other’s hair. “You know you can be cute when you look somehow vulnerable and not always arrogant… Sakurai Sho…”_  
  
 _Masaki sighed and petted the other’s head till he felt him relax again. “You should thank me for being such a good person… If it was other than me he would have left you suffering now…”he mumbled and felt Sho’s hands grabbing him and bringing him even closer._  
  
 _‘I guess I’ll pass my night here…’ Masaki could feel tiredness taking him over and soon the plushy was abandoned as his hands came to wrap around the other’s waist._  
 _He smiled as he felt Sho’s reaction by making him glue on his body. ‘You feel good Sakurai Sho…’ he thought happily and soon enough was taken to dreamland._  
***  
  
“Gentlemen… I want to finish the presentation with a three-month predictions’ chart. As you can see, the already demand for new technologies in Japan is increasing steadily in the last five years. Taken that into consideration along with the statistics of our company, I can strongly believe that the profits will be up to 5 or 6%. Of course that would only be the case until the project is introduced properly to our Japanese clients”  
  
Masaki thought he would explode. He wanted to spill the hot coffee he had in front of him on the man standing a few meters away from him but he couldn’t do such a thing; not when they were at such an important meeting and most importantly as representatives of Matsumoto Corporation.  
  
Sho saw the other’s reaction and smirked satisfied. _You should have learnt by now how the game is played my dear!_  
  
“My colleague will give you the analytic data that we have prepared last night”  
  
Masaki had no other choice but to do so. _You took my idea and presented it as yours… You really are unbelievable Sakurai…_ His hands were trembling. He could feel tears building up in his eyes but desperately blinked them away.  
  
The Americans took a look at the papers they were given. “We didn’t actually expect to get this kind of detailed information over the first three-month. We will certainly examine it carefully and we will give you our final proposition for co-operation in two days, as scheduled. Congratulations Mr. Sakurai”  
  
“Thank you Mr. Wellington!” Sho replied smiling but his eyes could see how Masaki’s hands were gripping the papers in front of him. The smile disappeared and guilt win him over. He could see how tensed the other was and he had all the rights to be. He mocked his idea and then used it as his own.  
  
 _Well… you pissed me off… It’s not my fault…_ But no matter what, he didn’t feel any better.  
  
They were in the elevator but Masaki remained silent with his head lowered. He had no power to argue. What for? The other would never change… _You are the one who is stupid Masaki… he does have a point on that…_  
***  
  
Sho was starting to feel even worse. Masaki was ignoring him the whole day. He would listen to music, he would look out of the window but he wouldn’t say anything to the other.  
  
“Aiba-san?” Sho tried for the umpteenth time to call the other.  
  
“Yes?” _Finally…_ Sho thought and was ready to continue when he realized the other was talking to the phone. “Ninomiya-kun…? Oh… It’s just the answering machine… AGAIN! Anyway… I just want to tell you that whatever your idea was, it was a total failure. I know that you did it on purpose just to be able to pass even more time with your beloved Ohno Satoshi who happens to be the secretary of… his… But I just want to tell you I won’t tolerate any kind of indecent behavior during working hours. Oh! And you two have better stayed away from my office as long as I’m in the US. Believe me I will know and if that’s the case I’m afraid I will have to report to Matsumoto-san. Now go and do the things I asked you in the mail and send me the damn report!”  
  
Sho was left dumbfounded; firstly, he had never seen such a Masaki before and secondly… _Kaz’ from Ohno’s mail last night was Ninomiya?! Aiba’s secretary?!_ He crossed his hands in front of his chest frowning. _Why didn’t I notice any of that?_  
\---  
  
“Does he have hidden cameras or something?!” Nino whined trying to make Satoshi stop from licking his collarbones.  
  
“C’mon Kaz’… I can’t hold it….” Satoshi was ready to attack again but Nino was able to free himself from his grip.  
  
“Sorry babe… As much as I love your dick inside me I still don’t want to lose my job…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“You heard him Sato… he was angry… and that could only mean one thing: DANGER! You have no idea how scary Aiba can be when he’s angry!”  
  
“So is Sakurai but that doesn’t necessarily mean danger… it could mean that’s it’s been a while since he got laid!”  
  
Nino put on his tie again. “I wish that was the case but you see the problem comes not from a dog who barks but from the one who doesn’t!” he pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t worry… you will fuck me tonight at your place…”  
  
Satoshi was left alone in Masaki’s office disappointed. “It was you the one who brought me here because you wanted us to fuck on the leather sofa in your boss’ office and now you left me like that? What the hell am I supposed to do with _that_?” he mumbled looking down at his crotch where an obvious erection was demanding his attention.  
\---  
  
“Where are you going?” Sho asked when he saw Masaki being dressed in jeans and a pair of t-shirt.  
  
“Not of your business Sakurai!”  
  
“But it’s late!”  
  
“I’m a big boy!” Masaki snapped and stormed out of the hotel suite. He needed a drink.  
  
He entered the first bar he saw and ordered an orange vodka.  
  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit too strong for you?”  
  
Masaki didn’t even turn his head to see who had just sat next to him. “Now you’re a stalker, too?” he said smirking and drank almost the whole of it in one go, choosing to ignore Sho.  
  
One hour had passed and Masaki was already hit on. “Hey… are you on your own or you are with the shorty geek over there?” a tall blond guy said smirking.  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “As if…” _Look at me Sakurai Sho and melt in your own jealousy now… Stealing my ideas… My revenge starts now! Get ready honey!_  
  
The next minutes Sho found himself watching the other clinging on the tall guy provocatively, swaying his butt in the song’s rhythm. He felt his blood boiling inside. “Is he out of his mind?” he mumbled to himself and ordered a scotch. He definitely needed alcohol.  
  
Half an hour had already passed and Masaki kept dancing on the dancefloor, his hands roaming on the American’s back, gradually lowering towards the latter’s buttocks.  
  
For once, he felt as if he wanted to make Sho unfold in front of him; he wanted to see Sakurai Sho surrendered. He kept throwing small glances at the other, satisfied with what he had accomplished. _You’re so obvious dear… No more games… Tonight the game will be over and **I** will be the winner!_  
  
 _That’s enough!_ Sho drank his scotch till the last drop and walked towards Masaki. He grabbed his wrist and forcefully led him to the toilets. He threw him into the last cabin and locked the door behind him. He had trapped Masaki between the wall and him, staring at him intensively.  
  
“You know what? You were right! Yes! I… I’ve been _always_ watching you… at first because you were ‘the happy guy’ and that really pissed me off… You always seemed to be well accepted by your co-workers while I would always be followed by burbles. That’s why I closed my ears to gossip and then… and then I discovered that you are also capable of doing your work great and it made me even more furious… you were almost perfect… It’s been a while since I took a better notice of you… of your body… and you’ve been driving me crazy… you know that…?” Sho pressed his body against Masaki’s holding the latter’s hands above his head. “But I had enough! Your little games are over! _You_ will become _mine… right now!_ Satisfied?”  
  
“Not really” Masaki replied while returning an equally intense gaze. “Tell me Sakurai Sho… Do you really plan to fuck me in this dirty small toilet when we have a luxurious hotel suite waiting for us?”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna! ^^ Here's part 4! Aaaand it is not the end! It is continued (as you had probably already realized ^^")! XD I hope it is a good thing though! :P I added things here and there and well it got bigger! XD  
Sakuraiba's been bickering (once again) but Masaki got bold with Sho... which had as a result the latter getting angry and being sneaky in a bad way, making Masaki use his biggest 'weapon' against him! ;D It seems that it worked, right?!  
I know that they haven't actually talked but I promise you they will!!! :)

As for the next one... you can already tell what it will be right?! ;) ;) ;)

And we had Ohmiya cameo... again! XD  There will be an OS dedicated to our cupid-couple! lol

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 


	5. I'm not your boss honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Title: I'm not your boss honey...

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Prompt by [](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**niji_tan**](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20046.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20885.html#cutid1) /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21585.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22443.html#cutid1)

  


Part 5

  


Masaki wanted to burst into laughs when he saw Sho grabbing his wrist and in an excessively desperate way dragging him out of the cabin, paying for their drinks and pushing him into the first taxi that stopped. His hand wasn’t free even during the drive, causing Masaki soft giggles. _So you are THAT desperate for me… That just makes it even better…_  
  
Sho’s mind had lost his rational thinking. All that he needed was to taste the man sitting next to him. Blurry images kept popping, the hotness it radiated when they had slept in his bed the previous night, the way that butt kept moving around provocatively, the way those arms were wrapped around someone else’s waist… _No! No one had the right to touch Masaki…_ He belonged to him and only to him. _I’ll make you scream my name so many times tonight that you will forget the actual number sweetie…_  
  
He tried to avoid looking at the other because he knew he would attack him the same moment and they hadn’t still reached their hotel. _But why does it take so fucking long?_  
  
“Sorry… but we aren’t this far from the hotel why does it take so long?” he asked the driver pissed off.  
  
“It seems that there has been an accident and only one lane is open Sir…”  
  
Sho clicked his tongue. “Screw it! We’re off! Here…” he gave the man fifty dollars “You can keep the change…” He then turned to Masaki who was looking at him amused. “You…” he growled “we are going on foot!”  
  
Masaki didn’t have the chance to oppose or say anything as he was dragged out of the taxi with so much force that he almost landed on Sho. “Eager, aren’t we?” he whispered to Sho’s ear.  
  
Sho looked at him with dark, lustful eyes as his hands reached for Masaki’s hips pressing them on his body in a way that Masaki could feel the already formed erection of his. “And whose fault is that… Aiba- _san_?”  
  
Masaki gasped as he felt a soft bite on his earlobe. Sho smirked and once again grabbed his wrist in an almost painful way making his way through the crowd. Masaki should have felt embarrassed by the way the pedestrians were looking at them but for some reason he didn’t care. He would swear that he actually felt some kind of excitement as he looked this possessive attitude of Sho.  
  
 _I can’t deny that he is handsome or…_ his gaze travelled lower, watching the way the buttocks were moving back and forth as he was walking fast … _even sexy_ … Masaki bit his lower lip as he remembered the half-naked Sakurai Sho and his piercing _ok… fucking hot but… but… this doesn’t mean that I actually like him… right? But if I don’t then why do I actually look forward to this? Why does my body feel hotter?_ He shook his head fast to clear it up from the annoying thoughts. _No Masaki! Concentrate! He has to pay for treating you like his fucking assistant and for stealing your ideas and for… for that!_  
  
Before he knew, they had reached their hotel, Sho had already taken the key from the reception desk and pulled him into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he felt two hot lips touching his skin just below his ear, moving towards his neck, tracing and kissing, almost feather like, his skin. _Shit… I won’t be able to hold myself if he continues like that…_ he managed to watch that they were half the way up to their floor when he felt hard sucks, making his eyes roll back and his hands come and grip the other’s hair. “Aahh…”  
  
Sho smirked. _Finally I heard your little voice… and this is only the beginning…_ he continued the sucks heading towards the base of Masaki’s neck as simultaneously his knee came to tease the other’s already awakening member. He could feel how Masaki shivered at the contact. _That’s it baby… Tonight you will surrender to me… I will take your body, mind and soul… everything… Those wicked games of yours will have their finale!_  
  
His one hand moved slowly to Masaki’s buttock and pinched it, causing a surprised gasp to leave the other’s throat as the other came to trace the half-opened mouth. He could see how Masaki was gaping at him and his satisfaction was indescribable.  
  
“What are you looking at A-i-ba – san?” he tilted his head. “You asked for this… and now you’ll taste it…” the last words were whispered straight into Masaki’s ear, sending down his spine thousands of shivers.  
  
 _Damn it… for a fucking cold, hated asshole he knows the game too well… And his stare… it’s so alluring…_  
  
Masaki didn’t have the time to think more as the sound indicated that they had reached their floor.  
  
Once inside their room, Sho took off Masaki’s t-shirt without a warning and threw him on his bed, locking him between his legs while pressing his upper body on the other man’s naked torso.  
  
“It’s show time baby… Get yourself prepared… you will _beg_ me a _lot tonight_ …”  
  
Masaki didn’t have the chance to say anything as the other smashed their lips together into a hungry kiss. He could feel the way Sho’s tongue licked his lips asking permission, the way it felt in his mouth exploring every single inch of it, the way it felt against his as they fought for domination, the way Sho’s lips sucked his, nibbling them… The kiss itself was noisy, wet and a bit sloppy but this didn’t seem to bother anyone.  
  
Soon, Sho broke the kiss heading lower sucking and licking a trace from Masaki’s neck to his slim torso. Sho’s eyes sparkled dangerously when they came across the pink erected nipples as if they were inviting him to toy them. He didn’t lose another minute. His tongue came to flip on the tip of the left one as his fingers came to pinch the right. He smiled as he heard Masaki’s moans. _That’s it baby… Give me more…_  
  
Masaki thought he would lose all his sanity. Sho was continuing his journey southern on his body. He trembled as he felt that hot tongue teasing his navel, moving it around as if he was actually fucking it.  He was always ticklish over there but for some reason that sensation made him more sensitive to Sho’s ministrations. His hands were resting on Sho’s hair, holding him almost in despair as he felt his hot breath standing over his crotch.  
  
“Look at me darling…” Sho said in such a tone that Masaki couldn’t help but obey. But that was definitely a bad choice as he could feel more precum dripping from his cock. “You die for my mouth… aren’t you?” his voice was husky, low.  
  
Masaki could only nod as he threw his stare on the other through his half-closed eyes. “Please…” he managed to whisper in the end. Even if he hated to admit it he wanted to feel him… no… he _needed_ to feel him…  
  
“Since you ask so politely…” Sho said smirking, before unbuttoning Masaki’s trousers and taking it off in one fast movement along with his briefs. “So… someone else is eager _too_ …” he commented winking at Masaki.  
  
“Just aaaaah…” Masaki couldn’t finish what he wanted to say as he felt a hot mouth wrapping around his erection, sending him tons of pleasure.  
  
Sho knew that the other was too turned on and wouldn’t last too long. _You want to actually tease when you’re this desperate yourself honey…_ He experimentally licked the cock from his base to the tip, gaining a groan from Masaki. S _o you like that…_ He kept repeating the movement, until he was sure he had covered all of it. Feeling the other’s grip on his hair tighten, he started slowly sucking the hard flesh in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down in a steady rhythm.  
  
“Fu…Fuck…” Masaki kept chanting as he felt hard sucks on his length and two hands wrapping around his balls, squeezing them softly.  
  
Sho gradually fastened his head movements, adding soft moans and groans that knew Masaki would have experienced as vibrations. Seeing how the lower part of the latter’s belly contradicted, he knew he was at his limit. Sho hollowed his cheeks to create an even tighter feeling around the hard cock in his mouth and before he could take it off he felt a shot of hot cum going down his throat. He tried not to gag to the feeling and patiently waited till he had drunk the last drop. The scream he had heard escaping Masaki’s mouth was enough to make him eager to taste everything. _I made you like this baby… and you haven’t seen anything yet…_ He gave a few licks and moved upper so that his eyes could meet with Masaki’s.  
  
Masaki’s body was still trembling as his orgasm was fading away. Sakurai Sho had proved way too skilled with his mouth and it just felt too damn good.  
  
“Can we move to the main dish now?” Sho asked huskily, sending his hot breath right on Masaki’s mouth. The latter didn’t say anything in reply. He turned them around so that Sho was on his back and without warning he ripped off his shirt sending the buttons all over the floor.  
  
Sho didn’t have the chance to speak as he felt Masaki’s mouth exploring his naked torso with desperation. He loved the sensation of Masaki’s hands roaming everywhere from his shoulders and arms to his nipples and belly.  
  
Masaki sat on top of Sho, locking his gaze on the other’s piercing. He licked his lips and turned his gaze to his co-worker who was looking at him with dark eyes, full of lust. He lowered his head so that his mouth was almost touching his navel. _I can taste it, bring him to his limits and then…_ Satisfied with himself, Masaki pulled out his tongue and teasingly started toying with the piercing, covering it with saliva.  
  
 _Oh God… I won’t last like that…_ Sho could only groan at the sensation of Masaki’s tongue on his navel and lower belly.  
  
“I can’t wait to listen to your desperate screams baby…” Masaki said in a provocative tone before getting rid of both Sho’s pair of trousers and briefs, leaving him completely exposed.  
  
He experimentally licked the tip and could already feel a generous amount of precum filling his mouth. _He won’t last… Damn it… and I wanted to taste it a bit… But I guess we can’t have everything in this world…_ He crawled slowly, making sure their bodies had the needed contact to make the other whine in anticipation.  
  
“I want to feel you… _inside… of… me_ …” he whispered in Sho’s ear and licked the tip of his earlobe. “ _Now…_ ”  
  
Sho didn’t need to hear another thing. He was way too needy in the moment. He rolled them over so that once again he was on top of Masaki. He was ready to attack him once again when he heard him mumble something.  
  
“In the bathroom… lube and condoms…” They exchanged intense glances before Sho quickly made his way to the bathroom.  
  
 _Where the hell are they?_ He kept looking around when with the corner of his eye saw a small box right next to the washbasin. Smirking he opened it and saw what he was looking for. S _o you were prepared my dear… oh you are such a slut baby… and now I’ll make sure you’ll scream like one too!_  
  
His hand came to pump a bit his cock as he walked towards the door which he found closed. He frowned confused for a second; he hadn’t closed it. But then his eyes bulged and the lube along with the condom package found themselves on the floor. _No… No… No… Tell me it’s not what I think it is!_ He advanced to the doorknob and as he imagined he couldn’t open it. _This fucking asshole!_  
  
“AIBA! AIBA! Stop the crap NOW! Open the damn door!” he started knocking on it desperately.  
  
“Sakurai-san…” he heard the surprisingly calm voice of his co-worker from the other side. “I think you have the perfect chance to think and reflect on your choices… you know… like stealing other people’s ideas and present them as yours?! Goodnight!”  
  
Sho wished the Earth would open and swallow him. _It can’t be happening… No… This is some kind of joke!_  
  
“Open the door… please…” he said one more time in a calmer tone in an attempt to convince the other to do so.  
  
“Tomorrow I’ll be expecting your sorry though I have to admit you made a small step forward. You finally admitted that you liked me… Oh! And if you want to give it a wank go ahead it’s not that I don’t know that you take care of yourself while fantasizing of _me_ … Goodnight!”  
***  
  
“Why on earth has Matsumoto-san called for both of us in his office?” Satoshi asked Nino nervous. “Could it be that your boss told him about us?”  
  
Nino sighed. “Aiba is not a jerk like Sakurai…  I don’t know…”  
  
He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.  
  
 _“Come in”_ they heard Matsumoto’s voice from inside.  
  
Nino patted his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry… even if that’s the case we’ll deny everything! It’s not like any of them have proof!” he whispered in an attempt to ease down his own fear.  
  
They both entered and sat across Matsumoto’s desk as indicated.  
  
“Ninomiya-san, Ohno-san… You know that I have never received a complaint about you two… So that makes it even harder for me to have to fire you…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “Why? I mean Matsumoto-san is there a problem? Perhaps a mistake in some lists? I will double-check them if you want and-”  
  
Matsumoto made him a nod to stop. “There’s no such a mistake Ninomiya-san… Don’t worry…”  
  
Nino started feeling uneasy. Perhaps Aiba had spoken. “Then… Matsumoto-san why do you fire us?”  
  
Matsumoto laughed. “I didn’t say I fire you… I said I might _have_ to fire you… that depends on you…”  
  
Nino and Ohno looked at each other bewildered, before returning their gaze to the other man.  
  
“Whether you decide to have a hot session in the corridor outside the copy room again or not…”  
  
Nino felt his face burn and Ohno thought he had just experienced a heart attack. “Don’t look so troubled. I don’t have anything against your relationship… I just do not want its expression especially its _physical_ expression in the company… You know… The new cameras leave no dead points… Understood?”  
  
Both Ohno and Nino nodded without being able to utter a single word.  
  
“Good. You may go back to your work then”  
  
They left Matsumoto’s office, still in a stake of shock. Once the elevator doors closed, Ohno left a deep sigh. Nino, on the other hand, was crossing his hands in front of his chest. “Damn the new security system… now our only choice is limited to the toilets! And there’s not enough space to change positions!”  
  
Ohno palmed his face. “Nino…”  
  
“What?” Nino replied a bit annoyed.  
  
Ohno said nothing more but made his boyfriend look at the small camera that was rolling at the corner of the elevator. “… or… not even that!” _Damn my fucking luck!_  
***  
  
Masaki opened reluctantly the bathroom door. It was already seven am. He didn’t sleep at all last night. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for what he had done to Sho. He deserved a punishment but perhaps he had taken it too far. He sneaked his head inside just to see him curled up in the bathtub using towels in the place of a pillow and cover.  
  
 _He must feel too sore after such a sleep._ Guiltily he made a few steps closer till he sat the edge of the bathtub. A shy smile appeared on his mouth as he heard the other man’s steady breathing.  
  
“I’m sorry…” he mumbled as his hand reached to caress feather like Sho’s hair. “But you were cruel to me you know… but perhaps I overdid it…” Sho moved a bit but showed no trace of waking up. For one second Masaki’s heart skipped a beat at the possibility of seeing him there.  
  
“You have made my mind a mess… you know that?! All I could feel was your lips and hands on my body… And why do you have to look so cute when you are asleep? Why do I have to…” he bit his lower lip. “…to actually like you when you’re nothing more than a freaking arrogant asshole? Why do I want to kiss you right now?” he whispered and before he knew he leaned closer till his lips touched Sho’s.  
  
“If only you knew… Sho…”  
  
Masaki looked at the sleeping man once again and as soundlessly as possible he left the room and headed back to the main room to get dressed. He had just taken off the upper part of his pajamas when he felt out of the blue two hands wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder.  
  
“So you finally admitted it… Aiba Masaki… You like me…”  
  
Masaki couldn’t believe it. “You… you were awake?!”  
  
Sho made him turn, pressing him entirely on his body. “What do you think?”  
  
Masaki tried to find the proper words but nothing could leave his mouth. Not only had the other listened to his confession but was also stark naked. Sho smirked. “And now if you excuse me… I intend to take what is _mine…_ ”  
  
He pushed Masaki on the bed and before he knew he felt that hot mouth that had kept him awake the whole night attacking hungrily his birthmark. Sho stopped for a second and traced the other’s lips with his thumb. “…this time there’s no way out…” he leaned to his ear and whispered. “ _Ma-sa-ki…_ ”  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's part 5! ^^ It's the longest till now! Sooo we had Sakuraiba action! *winks smirking* Eager eager Sho and an almost totally giving Masaki! But my Aibaby had to take his revenge on the other, right?! ( ~~I always feel that I suck at smut so I hope it wasn't a total failure~~ )  
Also! This time Ohmiya had a proper scene along with Jun! lol I thought I should mention him a bit too! XD  
And finally Masaki admitted his feelings!!! Yay! Now it's time for Sho's *coughs coughs* "revenge" and I promise you some serious talk in the next one!!! They have to clear things up once and for all and start over again! The bickering is more or less over! Now there will be fluffier moments waiting for you! ;)  
And yes! Another cliffhanger... ><" Gomeeeeen!!!  
Anyway... I stop my rambling here!

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


	6. I'm not your boss honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Title: I'm not your boss honey...

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Prompt by [](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**niji_tan**](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20046.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20885.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21585.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22443.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22877.html#cutid1)  


Part 6

“Please…” Masaki was panting hard, his hands trying desperately to grip on something.

Sho smirked, looking proudly at his piece of art that was called ‘Covered in Sweat, begging Aiba’. He had used both their ties from the last meeting with the Americans to tie Masaki’s wrists on the head of the bed, as tightly as it was needed to keep him in place but not to really hurt him. “What is it _Ma-sa-ki_?” he asked in a hoarse voice, looking straight at the gaping mouth of his co-worker.

“Please…” Masaki half opened his eyes and looked with a pleading gaze at the other. He knew he had perhaps gone too far last night but this torture was already going beyond his limits. Sho had been playing with him for almost an hour without penetrating him or at least letting him come.

“I don’t understand… I remember someone _else_ being in the same state like this last night… having to taste what it is to pass the night in a cold bathtub… so now be a good boy and taste the same frustration!” Sho sat on the chair he had placed right in front of the bed, loosely pumping his hard member. He knew he should probably stop teasing and just fuck him but the image in front of him was just too hot to be able to resist.

“I’m sorry…” finally Masaki mumbled under his breath. He had decided to fight against the other’s manipulations but under these circumstances that option was totally forgotten. Every single cell of his body was screaming for attention.

Sho stood up and walked towards the bed, leaning close to Masaki’s face. “What did you say?” his voice was so low that made the other close his eyes and moan.

“I’m sorry…” Masaki said once again and opened his eyes to meet Sho’s. He tried to convey everything he had inside at the moment, lust, longing, passion… Everything he could.

“And…?” Sho’s finger traced a path from Masaki’s left wrist to his arm, following the line of his neck, heading up to the jaw line and finishing on those beautiful, luscious lips.

Masaki was so lost in his own world of sensations that without the slightest hesitation opened his mouth and started sucking hard at the two fingers that now were inside. Sho’s eyes bulged at the bold action but then moved himself on the bed, locking Masaki’s hips between his legs as he sat firmly on top of him.

Masaki, more courageously continued the sucking while now staring intensively straight at Sho’s eyes. The latter retrieved the two fingers and with a smirk on his face, led them lower teasing the small hole. Masaki’s body moved on its own as it moved towards them.

“So you are _that_ eager for my touch?!”

Masaki was biting his lower lip as he nodded, hoping that the other would finally give him what he wanted.

“Tell me what you want me to do…” he commanded in a hoarse voice, making Masaki shiver.

“I want you to…”

Sho raised his eyebrows as his hand moved to the tip of the other’s dripping cock. “Yes…?”

“…fuck me… Sho…”

“Why should I do that? You tricked me last night when I was ready to do so…”

“Now we’re even… Sho…” Sho wanted to take him right at the moment, hearing his name like this. “Please… I…” Masaki continued in the same tone “want you…” he managed to make his one knee touch the Sho’s erection gaining a small gasp. “Now…” he whined.

Sho opened the other’s legs as wide as possible. “Lick them!” he almost commanded Masaki as he brought the same fingers right in front of his mouth. “If you don’t do it well… _you_ will be the one in pain…”

Masaki cursed inside his head. _Without lube?! It will hurt as hell… Damn it Sakurai! Damn it!_ But he had no other choice. He was in this guy’s mercy and from what it seemed he had chosen to play tough against him. He took a deep breath and started licking and wetting the three fingers well in his mouth.

He tried to stay as relaxed as possible as he felt one of them slowly making his way inside of him. The muscles contradicted at the intrusion but he managed to ease the pain by taking slow breaths.  After a while he felt another one inserting but as much as he tried he couldn’t stop a few tears from running down his cheek. Surprised he sensed a hot tongue licking them away. He opened his eyes that till then kept tightly closed, to see Sho taking them away and then spreading all over his face feather like kisses.

“Masaki… take deep breaths…” somehow Sho’s tone sounded different than a few minutes ago; he could describe it even as caring and that made even more tears to fall down.

“Sho…” he managed to whisper.

“I just… Masaki…” Sho looked at the man beneath him and could trace the pain in his gaze, mixed with anticipation and love?! But then he saw tears… lots of tears… _Did I hurt him this much?!_ “Masaki… baby… have I hurt you?! I can-”

Masaki shook his head fast negatively fast. “No… It’s just aaaahhh huh I’m happy… You seem not like a complete asshole…”

Sho smiled and caressed the sweaty forehead of his lover. “It was time for you to see it…”

He moved three fingers fast, making sure he hit every single time the sweet spot in Masaki. He wanted to bring the most possible pleasure to him as well. Once he felt no resistance he took them off and placed a condom on his cock positioning himself at the small entrance.

Masaki made sure he was relaxed as he felt, inch by inch, Sho entering him slowly. There was some pain since it had been almost a year since his last encounter with a man and there was no lube but he knew the other was making everything he could not to hurt him and that was just enough.

“I… I want to touch you…” his voice was heard almost as a whisper. Sho looked deep in his eyes for a second before he quickly untied the other’s hands that immediately found their way on his back, clutching his skin as if his life depended on that.

Sho wanted to say to him that he was really beautiful… that he was feeling amazing but all that could escape his mouth was a moan as his lips were claimed forcefully. All that intensity, combined with the warmness around his cock made impossible for him not to start thrusting his hips into Masaki.

He couldn’t believe how perfect it felt to be like that, moving in perfect unison. He broke the kiss as he needed air. Soon the room filled with sounds of slapping skins, moans and groans.

“Shooo….” Masaki’s head was fallen on his pillow in a way that his neck was fully exposed. He screamed when he felt teeth burying into his skin, claiming him possessively. His hips were moving on their own, against Sho’s in an attempt to bring them over the edge.

“You feel so good baby…” Sho raised his torso, keeping his weight with his elbows, and started thrusting harder and faster. He could feel that the other was ready to come and his one hand came to the neglected erection of his lover’s and pumped it in a matching rhythm.

“Sho argnnn Sh… I’m co… Shoooo” Masaki’s back arched as he spilled everything between their stomachs and Sho’s hand.

Sho followed after a couple of thrusts, gasping. The orgasm he had just experienced was shuddering and all he could do was to collapse on Masaki’s body. They looked at each other and sloppily exchanged a few kisses before Sho retreat on the side.

“Can you tell me… why… we didn’t do this earlier?” Sho asked in a way that it seemed to be more to himself.

Masaki who had just found his breath again turned on his side laughing. “Perhaps because someone was an arrogant asshole…”

Sho narrowed his eyes and looked at the other. “Or perhaps because someone was too focused on his childish teasing and too proud to admit that he actually _liked_ this _arrogant asshole_ as you say _…_ ”

Masaki pulled out his tongue mischievously. “And whose fault is that?! It was someone _else_ who kept staring at my butt!”

Sho smirked and in a fast move turned Masaki around so that his back was on view. He slapped playfully his buttocks. “It’s not my fault that it looked so _delicious_ …”

Masaki giggled a bit before he turned his head to Sho. “And now that you have tasted it?” his tone was once again inviting.

Sho got the message and started massaging the same spot circularly. “Well… it did taste good but in order to be sure whether it’s _delicious_ or not I need to take another bite…”

Masaki made Sho lie on his back and sat on his hips. “What are you waiting for then? I also need more samples whether the arrogant asshole jr is actually doing its job great or not…”

Sho groaned as Masaki rotated his hips. “Really? I think you should be able to have the results by now…”

Masaki shook his head and lowered his torso so that it was touching the other’s. “No… If I remember correctly someone agreed with _me_ on the necessity of a _longer_ period for good results – like three months for example?!”

Sho bit his lower lip guiltily. “Masaki…” he looked at the man on top of him “I’m really sorry… I shouldn’t have done what I did… I was just angry with myse-”

Masaki pecked his lips and cupped his cheeks with both his palms. “I’m sorry too Sho… we can talk about that but now…” he tilted his head and looked at him with the best puppy eyes he could make “I really want to write _that_ report and…” he leaned to Sho’s ear “…who knows?! If it’s beyond my expectations then… I might get my results immediately…”

Sho muffled a laugh and turned them around. “If that’s the case then I wouldn’t want to make you wait… I’m actually impatient to hear your report… _A-i-ba – san_ …”

“Sho…” was all Masaki could say as he felt a hot tongue finding its way on the crook of his neck.  
***

Masaki opened his eyes slowly but saw no one next to him. He sat up frowning. _Where is he? Don’t tell me that he left just like that?!_ But as soon as those thoughts invaded his mind, they also left as he felt two arms wrapping over his shoulders.

“You’re finally awake…”

Masaki turned and looked at Sho. “What do you mean?! What time is it?” he said as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Almost seven…”

Masaki’s eyes bulged. “You mean… seven like in the afternoon?!”

Sho just nodded.

“But… why didn’t you wake me up?! Today we had…” Masaki tried to remember their obligations in vain. He was still feeling a bit sleepy.

“…to do nothing… Masaki relax! Tomorrow it’s the meeting, at noon. We have plenty of time. Don’t worry!” he pecked his cheek “Now… go and get a shower and I’ll call the reception to bring us dinner here”

Masaki turned his head once again and curiously looked at the man next to him. Perhaps it was because he was too absorbed in his own tasks or because he didn’t want to admit it but he was surprised. “I didn’t know that you could be such a gentleman!” he said in an almost mischievous way.

Sho leaned closer and nibbled the other’s lips before staring in his eyes. “Well that’s because someone was refusing to see the real me… Now go or perhaps you want me as a _gentleman_ to carry you till the bathtub?!”

Masaki threw him the pillow and stood up, his cheeks flushed. “I’m capable of walking…Thank you for your offer!”  
***

Sho smiled as he watched a pouting Masaki entering the bathroom, trying to cover himself with the sheet. _You are so shy when I have already seen and tasted everything… You are an interesting man… Aiba Masaki!_ He made the call at the reception and sat back on the sofa taking his laptop. He hadn’t checked his emails all day long.

As he opened his account he saw not one but five emails of his secretary. _Don’t tell me that…_ he opened the first message and saw a _gain_ a photo of Ohno Satoshi biting, hypothetically sexily, a banana followed by the following text.

_ I like bananas but I prefer yours more Kaz’…  _   
_ Interested in giving me some?! ;) _

_ Always waiting, your chubby bear _

Sho was looking at his pc screen dumbfounded. Not only did his secretary send once again this kind of emails during working hours but also… _how can he possibly believe that this is a successful dirty talk?!_ Sho was shaking his head. He had just deleted the other four without even getting into the trouble to open them when he saw receiving a new one.

_Ok… That’s ENOUGH!_

**_ To:  _ ** _ Ohno Satoshi _   
**_ From:  _ ** _ Sakurai Sho _

_ Ohno-san  _   
_ I only have two things to say: 1) STOP SENDING SUCH EMAILS WHEN YOU’RE PAID TO WORK 2) MAKE AT LEAST SURE TO WHOM YOU’RE ACTUALLY SENDING THEM TO _

_ I hope it won’t be repeated because then I’m afraid I’ll have to report you to Matsumoto-san. _

_ Sakurai Sho _

_p.s. Friendly advice – ‘I like bananas but I prefer yours’ just DOESN’T work…_  
\---

Satoshi almost fell off his chair. _OH MY GOD! You want to tell me that all this time it was Sakurai Sho the one receiving the emails?! I’m so screwed! Damn it!_ He looked once again at the email and frowned. _But why doesn’t it work?_ He picked up the small blue/yellow pocket-size book he kept hidden in the first drawer of his desk: ‘ _How to make your lover… wet. Top 50 phrases for a successful dirty talk’._ He opened it at page four and looked at the top of it. _But it’s right here!_  
\---

Sho smiled satisfied with himself. He would normally start yelling at the other but that day he felt too happy to do something like that. Suddenly, he felt a mouth ghosting behind him right against his nape that made him smile even wider. Yes… he was too happy. It felt weird since it was too sudden but it also felt right. _Well I do stare at his butt for years now… and I finally got it!_

“Why do you have this face?”

Sho frowned. “What face?”

“You know… the really stupid face of someone who finally had the chance to get laid after months and months of abstinence!” Masaki replied teasingly.

“Hey!” Sho tried to defend himself.

Masaki quickly pecked his lips. “I’m kidding… I’m kidding! They have just brought our dinner but you were so preoccupied with your pc that you didn’t hear the door and I had to open it in my bathrobe… Is everything ok?”

Sho stood up laughing. “Yes… I just gave someone, who wanted to play unsuccessfully the naughty one, a lesson…”

Masaki giggled. “Don’t tell me that it was your secretary…”

Sho nodded his head. “He had sent me annoying emails again! How could he send them wrongly?!”

Masaki burst into laughs. “ _Sakurai-san_ I start to believe that you might actually _be_ stupid!”

“Eh?”

“He didn’t send them by mistake. It’s just that the mailing system in the company is organized so that the supervisors immediately receive every email sent by the ones working hierarchically underneath them. Please… tell me that you really didn’t know about that?!”

Sho lowered his head. _But when did it start? I would remember it if it was from the beginning._

“This happens since last December… but you are lucky that he sent you only him eating a banana” Sho turned to look at Masaki searching through his emails.

“Why? What do you mean?”

Masaki went to his luggage and pulled out a T-shirt. “I have received emails that contained pretty much… hardcore stuff…”

“EH?!” Sho was left dumbfounded.

Masaki had just worn his T-shirt and was leading Sho to the table. “You know… of more private areas… though thankfully they were always covered!”

“And you said nothing?!”

“I keep them in a special folder… It’s always good to keep an advantage when the other is so eager to give it to you by himself, don’t you think so?!” he winked at Sho.

They had just sat across each other and Sho kept looking at the man in front of him. He could have never guessed that he would have all those different faces. He had spent so much time to rival against him that he had absolutely no idea who he was… well apart from being skilled at both work and, as proved, bed activities or that he liked dogs.

“I want to know you…” he mumbled without realizing that he had just said it out loud.

Masaki almost choked at the wine he was drinking at the moment. “What?”

Sho looked straight into his eyes. “I want to know who Aiba Masaki is… all of his sides… his good and not so good ones… I want to know _you…_ ”

Masaki put his glass of wine down on the table and walked around the table, kneeling next to Sho. “I want to know who Sakurai Sho is as well… I want to know everything because…” he bit his lower lip avoiding the other’s stare.

Sho smiled and made him sit on his lap. “It’s ok…”

Masaki wanted to say something, a word but nothing could be formed into his mouth. Sho leaned and pecked gently his lips. “I think I’m… seriously in love with you too…”

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna part 6 is up! ^^  
We had the second part of lovey-dovey Sakuraiba! I wanted it to be sexy yet caring and 'romantic'! :P I hope it was satisfying for you! :D Also Sho decided to show a more gentle side of his as well as put a certain secretary to his position! lol  
Now that they have both declared clearly their feelings they have to come closer as to know each other! ^^ Fluffiness is coming! Though bickering will be there as well! ;) As you have probably guessed we're coming to the end! Two more parts left (plus the bonus Ohmiya)! ;D  
Anyway I stop here...

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!


	7. I'm not your boss honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Title: I'm not your boss honey...

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Prompt by [](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**niji_tan**](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20046.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20885.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21585.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21585.html#cutid1)   / [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22877.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23532.html#cutid1)

  


Part 7

  
  
  
“Hey…” Sho showed no reaction. Masaki frowned and sat next to him, while his hand poked the other’s cheek. “Shooo!”  
  
Sho turned to his left and saw a pouting Masaki looking straight in his eyes.  
  
“I was just thinking…”  
  
“About how you didn’t take notice of the emails while I did?!”  
  
Sho turned his head down. “Well… I just don’t get it why didn’t I realize something this important…” he mumbled refusing to look at the other. “It seems that I’m more stupid that I want to admit…”  
  
Masaki laughed and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. “I don’t think that you’re stupid Sho… It’s just that when you’re obsessed with something _or someone_ you prefer to put all your energy and concentration on this leaving everything else behind… I know that Matsumoto-san announced it on the meeting where my department had obtained the first place in terms of contracts… You were way too angry with me to actually focus on an announcement concerning emails…”  
  
Sho cleared his throat. “It… it was not that I was angry… I mean I was but… but that wasn’t the only reason…”  
  
Masaki smirked as he came closer to Sho, throwing his one hand around the other’s shoulders and cupping his face with the other, to make him look at his eyes. “”What was the other reason Sho?” Sho gulped as he heard the low tone Masaki had used.  
  
 _He definitely is one of a seducer…_ “You had worn that… black suit…”  
  
Masaki leaned even closer, speaking straight into Sho’s ear. “You liked it how it showed my butt… aren’t I right?”  
  
Sho thought his heart would explode. “Masaki…”  
  
Masaki burst into laughs and moved a bit further. “You can’t believe how cute you look flushed like that!”  
  
Sho only blinked at that as he felt a soft peck on his lips. “Don’t worry… It’s not of a big deal… I’m sure Matsumoto-san did it for a couple of months because he had his suspicions over our secretaries! So stop being all grumpy and get dressed!”  
  
Sho frowned. “Why do I have to get dressed? It’s only nine o’ clock… I don’t intend to sleep this early…”  
  
Masaki crossed his hands in front of his chest. “Well I don’t intend to pass my time closed in this suite… We are in Los Angeles, we just became a couple and you won’t take me on a date?!”  
  
“But…”  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “But… nothing! We have already discussed everything about the meeting and we have the whole morning tomorrow to get ready though I highly doubt that we will need too much since the signatures are ready”  
  
Sho sighed. “Fine… I just don’t have anything appropriate to wear…”  
  
Masaki looked at him with a doubtful gaze. “I know that I was a bit harsh with you at the airport but I do believe that I was exaggerating…” He walked to Sho’s luggage and opened it to find nothing else but suits. “Really?!” he said looking at the other who had shrugged at his seat.  
  
“Well… a suit… is fine!” He picked up a black pair of trousers. He then went to his own and picked up a black shirt. “That would be perfect!”  
  
Sho looked at him frowning. “But the sleeves will be longer… I”  
  
Masaki had just taken his t-shirt off and put the black shirt on, proving that Sho was right. Masaki started buttoning it. “There’s a solution for everything!” He folded the sleeves up to the elbow making the whole look be more suitable for a date.  
  
“There you are…” he took him by the hand leading him in the bathroom and making him see their idols at the mirror, Masaki standing right behind him. “You know… you do look sexy in black… Sakurai-san…”  
  
Masaki could see how Sho’s face had turned red and with a smirk, his hands wrapped around his waist while his hips rocked in circular small movements, making sure he was completely attached to the other.  
  
“Stop having inappropriate thoughts and get ready… Oh you can put that cologne you were wearing during our dinner with the Americans two days ago…” his lips ghosted at the side of Sho’s neck “It made you irresistible…” he pecked the flushed skin and left the bathroom just to return and throw the pair of trousers to Sho. “You have ten minutes to get ready!” he winked and closed the door.  
  
Sho licked his lips, his lips curved into a smirk. “You’re asking it too bad Masaki… I swear once we get back I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk the next day…” he had already put on his trousers. “And I don’t give a fuck for the Americans…” he whispered to himself as he applied a little gel on his hair making it a bit wavy.  
  
Masaki was satisfied with himself. _I’ll so make you desperate for me… You look so adorable when I have the control Sho… I can’t wait for tonight…_  
  
He had picked a light blue skinny jeans with a few cuts and frayed parts on the front, placed carefully in a pair of beige boots that reached till his ankles and black V-neck shirt that clung on his torso in a way that his slim figure looked as attractive as it should. He chose a dark blue vest on top and a two-piece necklace that gave out a more fashionable note to complete his look. He put on his ‘Eros’ Versace cologne that knew it suited him and styled his hair in a way that it looked fluffy.  
  
Once the bathroom door opened, revealed a breathtaking, in total black, Sho that made Masaki gulp. “So you are ready?” he managed to say in a way that his voice didn’t tremble.  
  
“Yes… and from what it seems so are you!” Sho replied in an obviously mischievous way.  
  
Masaki knew that if he spent one minute more with him in the room he would jump onto him and he really wanted to go on a date. He grabbed his cell phone and wallet and walked fast towards Sho, taking his hand into his.  
  
“Let’s go!”  
  
Sho didn’t have the chance to react or say anything as he was dragged out of the room. Once they entered the elevator, Masaki pressed the zero button and stood a bit further from the other.  
  
Sho wanted to burst into laughs but held himself and made a few steps closer to Masaki, his finger brushing feather like his left arm. “Are you feeling so nervous close to me?”  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged and turned his head towards the other, having as a result their faces to be only a few inches apart. “I… I… ” his eyes were focused on the half gaped lips making him blush more than he really wanted. “Of- of course not…”  
  
Sho smirked as he trapped Masaki between him and the back of the elevator. “Really? Is that why you stumble on your words?”  
  
Masaki took a deep breath, hoping that they had reached the reception already. “Well… you were the same in the bathroom…” he managed to push him a bit further his hand groping his right buttock.  He could feel the other stiffen at the touch. “…weren’t you… Sho?!” he said smiling happily since he managed to take back some of the control. “But this is not the time for it… I really want to go on a date!”  
…………………………………………………..  


The doors opened and Sho had no option but to follow Masaki outside. The roads were full of people who were laughing, talking loud, making him absorb his attention not realizing where they were heading to.  He realized that they had stopped in front of a shop that clearly rented cars.  
  
His eyes bulged. “Masaki… why are we here?”  
  
Masaki patted his shoulder. “What do you think?! We’re renting a car…”  
  
“Yes… I can see that… but why are we renting a car?”  
  
“Because we will need it!”  
  
“Why?” Sho tried to get an answer in vain. The other had already went to the owner to sign a paper.  
  
After a couple of minutes, he came back having the keys in his hand. “C’mon Sho!”  
  
They entered a sports car. Masaki at the driver’s seat.  
  
“Can you tell me where the hell we’re going to?” Sho asked once again.  
  
Masaki turned the engine on. “Santa Monica beach!”  
  
“Ah! So…” Sho’s brain stopped for a couple of minutes. “Wait… When you say Santa Monica beach… you mean… the one at Santa Monica?!”  
  
Masaki burst into laughs. “Well… I would doubt that it’s elsewhere!”  
  
“But it’s already late… and…”  
  
“The roads are empty at this hour and we were sleeping the whole day! Don’t worry! We will be fine…”  
Sho sighed. “Tomorrow we have the appointment…”  
  
Masaki pouted and placed his hand over Sho’s when they stopped at a red light. “I really want to go there… It will be beautiful…”  
  
“Then all this dressing up was for what reason exactly?” Sho replied slightly pissed off. “I thought we would go to a bar or something…”  
  
“Why aren’t there any bars at Santa Monica?! Besides… I thought you wanted to get dressed for me…”  
  
Sho turned his head to the other. “You are like a big baby… Always making the others feel bad for whatever they say… when you actually have planned everything without even asking them…”  
  
Masaki pecked his cheek smiling. “I’m spoiled…”  
  
“Well you’ll soon get used to _not_ be spoiled… I don’t intend to continue on that pattern…”  
  
“Hmmm… I know how to become persuasive…” their eyes met through the small mirror. “…Sho-chan!” he said and winked at the other before he turned his attention to the road.  
***  
  
By the time they reached the beach it was almost empty. They could only see a small fire far away, obviously by a couple or a small party.  
  
Masaki placed a cloth on the sand and sat as he took of his shoes, looking at the small waves. Sho sighed and sat next to him.  
  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Masaki whispered.  
  
“It is…” Sho moved a bit, taking him into his arms. “It is very beautiful Masaki…” he whispered and pecked the top of his boyfriend’s head.  
  
“Sho… when did you start liking me?”  
  
Sho smiled as he turned his gaze to the ocean in front of them. “I guess it was the first time, Matsumoto-san had declared yours along with mine the best departments… I was so pissed off that someone like you had achieved that much… You managed to get my attention and then all I needed was to see you bent over to grab the marker from the floor during the third time you made a presentation at the general meetings… Such a cute butt couldn’t leave my attention!” he added in a playful tone. “But… I guess I didn’t want to admit it… that’s why I tried to prove it to myself, by making me believe that I hated you… when I was actually feeling the exact opposite…”  
  
Masaki squeezed Sho’s hands. “For me… I think it was the first time you didn’t get the first place… around one year ago?! I guess… You looked so lost so disappointed… I thought it was way too cute! But I tried to convince myself that this was just satisfaction for all those times that you had treated me like that… and then you kept provoking me and well… I’m also a very stubborn person so… all I did was to compete with you…”  
  
“We were both so stupid…” Sho mumbled more likely to himself but Masaki nodded.  
  
“Yes… we really were…”  
  
“Tell me… was this job always your dream?”  
  
“I always loved to interact with people. As I went to high school I realized that math and finance suited me so I pursued it…”  
  
“Yours?”  
  
“N- No…”  
  
Masaki turned a bit so that he could look at the other. “Really?! I thought you were born to do this job! So… tell me what did you want to become?”  
  
Sho had lowered his gaze. “Promise to me that you won’t laugh!”  
  
Masaki frowned. “I promise…”  
  
“I wanted to be a…” Sho bit his lower lip.  
  
“A what? Tell meeee…” Masaki shook his hands in a way to made him speak.  
  
Sho took a deep breath. “A rapper… I wanted to become a rapper…”  
  
Masaki was left dumbfounded. “EH?! You’re kidding! You?! A rapper?!”  
  
Sho frowned. “You don’t have to look so surprised! Yes… a rapper… Is it so hard to believe it?!”  
  
“Well… No… It’s just that you look so determined in this job that I would never thought of you as someone who had an artistic vein!”  
  
“I had no choice… My family… I had a certain name that I was representing…”  
  
Masaki could distinguish the sorrow in Sho’s tone and leaned closer to peck his lips. “I won’t deny that you would be one hell sexy rapper… especially if you’d perform without wearing a shirt on top… but…” his eyes met the other’s. “I can’t deny that I’m somehow happy you didn’t follow your dream… I mean… I wouldn’t have met you… I wouldn’t have to compete against Sakurai Sho…”  
  
Sho smiled, his hand coming to caress Masaki’s soft hair. “I guess I’m happy too…”  
  
“Did you write your own lyrics?”  
  
Sho bit softly Masaki’s nose. “What kind of an aspiring rapper I would be if I didn’t?”  
  
“Can I see them when we get back?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Unless if you prefer to show me a new piece of work… you know about someone who is really cute and has the sexiest butt in the entire world!”  
  
“I’m sorry but I honestly don’t remember to have met such a person…”  
  
Masaki pouted narrowing his eyes. “What do you need to remember?”  
  
Sho licked his lower lip. “One or two kisses perhaps?”  
  
Masaki smiled and throw his hands around Sho’s neck. “You were making a big deal when I said that I liked being spoiled but how about you now?”  
  
Sho’s hands came to close around Masaki’s slim waist. “I guess we can spoil each other…”  
  
Masaki closed his eyes. “I guess we can do that…”  
  
Sho tilted his head before claiming in a tender way those tantalizing full lips in front of him.  
………………………………………..  


“Ohno-san? Are you ok?”  
  
Nino smirked looking at the young woman who had stood in front of their table. It was the lunch time.  
  
“Why are you making this question Katayama-san?”  
  
“Well Ohno-san looks a bit red… Are you by any means suffering by a fever? Perhaps I could give him something to soothe him…”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes. He knew well that Katayama Naoko, the newcomer at information’s table had laid her eyes on his chubby bear.  
  
“Trust me… Whatever _you_ give to him… it will have zero effect… Ohno-san responds only to _my magic…_ Isn’t that right Toshi?”  
  
Satoshi quickly nodded his head as his hand came to cup his mouth in order to prevent a moan leave his throat as the hand that was already working eagerly on his cock added a small twirl close to the tip.  
  
“Is there anything else you want Katayama-san?”  
  
The woman shook his redden face and quickly left their table.  
  
After a couple of strokes Satoshi came on Nino’s hand. He took a glass of water and drank the whole of it in one go. “Why the hell did you have to do that?”  
  
“Don’t tell me that you haven’t realized how she was looking at you?”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “You will never change Nino... I have told you how I hate the feeling of being sticky when there are more working hours ahead…” he zipped his trousers and stood up. “You can forget your dose for tonight!”  
  
Nino was left with open mouth. Not only had he only given the other completion when he wouldn’t get any till they finished work but he wouldn’t get any even at the night?! _Fuck!_  
…………………………………………  


“Congratulations!”  
  
“We are more than happy to work with you!” Sho said smiling widely.  
  
“I hope you will be left satisfied! And of course we are expecting you in Japan after the first trimester! Matsumoto-san will be more than delighted to discuss with you the development of our agreement!” Masaki added shaking the two Americans’ hands.  
***  
  
Once they were outside the building Masaki threw his hands up in the air. “We did iiiiit!”  
  
Sho smiled at the sight in front of him. “Yes we did it! Thanks to a particular someone!”  
  
Masaki blushed. “Well… this particular someone wouldn’t have done anything unless there was another one next to him!”  
  
“So you admit that my presence was necessary…”  
  
Masaki hugged the other, his eyes fixed on Sho’s. “You admitted it as well…”  
  
“So… what do we do now?”  
  
“Well… since we got back early in the morning and we haven’t really slept how about we go back to the hotel?!” Sho smirked as he realized the playfulness in the other’s tone.  
  
“Do you have anything in mind?”  
  
“I do…”  
  
Sho’s hand headed lower to Masaki’s back, touching softly his butt. “I can’t wait to see…”  
***  
  
They didn’t even have to wait the door to close firmly before attacking each other’s lips, while throwing everything scattered on the floor. Soon they were both naked. Masaki was faster and trapped Sho on the mattress underneath him.  
  
He started kissing, sucking and licking everywhere he could reach. Sho had no reason to complain until he felt something that clearly seemed like a finger to tease his hole.  
  
His eyes opened wide and made Masaki move away from him.  
  
“What… what are you doing?!”  
  
“What did it seem like?! I was preparing you…” Masaki said frowning because of Sho’s reaction.  
  
“Oh no… honey! Sakurai Sho never bottoms!”  
  
Masaki was left with his mouth open. “WHAT?!”  
  
“Look… we had so much fun… why to change it?”  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “We might have even more fun the other way…”  
  
“I don’t think so…”  
  
“I can’t believe that you’re so selfish!”  
  
“It has nothing to do with me being selfish!”  
  
“Oh yeah… now that you mention it might has to do with you being a coward! You know that I’m bigger than you!”  
  
Sho frowned. “You are not!”  
  
Masaki smirked. “Of course I am… Both in length and thickness!”  
  
“I just don’t bottom!”  
  
“Relax… Sakurai-san! It’s not like you lose your manliness! You’re gay for the fuck’s sake!”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe what was happening. “Masaki…?”  
  
The other had already put on his pajamas and moved to his own bed. “I want to sleep. Good night!”  
  
“But Masaki…” he repeated in vain.  
  
 _Damn it… I’m so screwed…_  
  
  
   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo here's part 7! I had no time to post it yesterday! But here it is! ^^ Sho and Masaki went on a romantic date (though I couldn't avoid to add some teasing before that! :P) And Ohmiya being Ohmiya... Jealous Nino is adorbale don''t you think so?! ;)  
Though... there was a small tiff between Sakuraiba once they had made some progress right?! XDDD Sho's stubborn but so is Masaki! We will see how that ends! XD The next one is the last part and they will be back to Tokyo, reunited with everyone! :)

[](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/profile)[**octavialao**](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/) Twin-chan, Happy Birthday!!!  <3

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 


	8. I'm not your boss honey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Title: I'm not your boss honey...

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Prompt by [](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**niji_tan**](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Ohmiya (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R(-ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki are both the heads of the two different promoting departments at Matsumoto Corporation. Their point of view as well as their desire to be the most successful has turned them into enemies. When a big opportunity for co-operation with the USA appears though, they're obliged to go together on a business trip and represent their company. Will that be the cause for more problems or they will discover something more interesting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

  
  


[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20046.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20885.html#cutid1) /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21585.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21585.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22877.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23532.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23996.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


Part 8

  
  
  
“Hey beautiful!” the taxi driver from the first day beamed Masaki a smile as he got the latter’s luggage to place it in the car. “It’s a pity that you leave so soon… I was hoping to drive you around the city…”  
  
Sho took a deep breath, trying to restrain himself from doing the one thing his insides were screaming for; to punch him. But he knew well that he wasn’t supposed to talk because that was another ‘punishment’ for his denial last night. He could see how Masaki was watching over him with the corner of his eyes as he was so openly flirting with the lousy taxi driver.  
  
“I have to go back… It was a business trip…” Masaki said pouting. “But who knows? I might come back for holidays… I’m a surfing lover you know!” he continued winking at the American.  
  
“Oh!” the other said as he grabbed Sho’s luggage. “I’m sure you’d be awesome… From what I can see you have the body…”  
  
Masaki gave him the second smaller bag before heading to the door. “I love to dominate the wild waves… It gives you a certain sense of power… don’t you agree?” he said in a huskier voice than before?  
  
Sho’s hands clenched into fists as he saw the driver licking his lips. “Oh I do, beautiful!”  
  
 _That’s enough!_ Sho couldn’t stand any longer there watching the whole scene. “I’m sorry to interrupt your absolutely meaningless dialogue but I think that we have a plane to catch!”  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Masaki’s arm and pushed him in the taxi. Masaki whined and tried to free himself in vain; Sho’s grip was strong.  
  
“Let me-”  
  
“I had enough of your flirt _Aiba-san_! Patience has its limits dear!”  
  
Masaki turned on his side and looked at Sho furiously. “That should be _my line_ mister! Patience has its limits!  But it seems that you show no trace of differentiation of your thought!”  
  
“Why are you so stubborn?!” Sho exclaimed in an almost pleading tone. “We had fun… you were screaming my name… you were shuddering underneath me…”  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “Yes I did! But right now I have to think whether I want a repetition or not… I don’t want cowards to touch me!”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. He could have never guessed that Aiba Masaki would stick to his demand this much.  
  
“You say nothing huh?!” Masaki continued in an even more aggressive tone than before. “Very well! We have nothing to say! And…” he tried to free himself from Sho’s grip. “Let my damn arm!”  
  
“NO!” Sho replied loud.  
  
“Hey mister… I don’t know what your problem is but let little beauty alone or I’ll let you go to the airport by foot!” the driver spoke to him strictly, looking at him through the mirror.  
  
Sho smirked. “I’m sorry Sir… It’s just that… I have a little quarrel with my _lover_ and we have both strong egos!”  
  
He could trace the surprise in driver’s gaze and smirked. _Asshole…_ Without a warning he grabbed Masaki’s chin and smashed their lips together. He knew that Masaki was taken by surprise but he left no minute wasted. His teeth nibbled the lower lip, asking permission to stick his tongue in the other’s hot mouth.  
  
The moment Masaki gasped, he deepened the kiss causing moans to escape from his boyfriend’s throat. He knew well that Masaki would return it with the same eagerness, as his grip on the latter’s arm became softer, making sure to caress the skin underneath. After several minutes, he broke it sweeping away with his thumb a small amount of saliva from the corner of Masaki’s mouth. “Here you go baby…” he said in a low voice seeing the other still being mad at him but also flushed. “Now let’s calm ourselves till we reach the airport, ok?”  
  
Sho said nothing more. He leaned and placed a feather like kiss on Masaki’s neck, a little behind his ear, knowing that it would make the other shiver with excitement. _You have such a sexy body my dear… I won’t give in without a fight…_ he thought smirking satisfied with himself.  
  
Masaki was cursing inside. Sho certainly had a power over him; a power that made him feel incapable of controlling himself. _The problem is that we slept many times and he knows my weak spots… Damn you Sakurai Sho… But no… honey!  I’m going to fuck you… And I swear I’ll fuck you hard…_  
  
The rest of the drive went on speechless. The driver was throwing small looks now and then at the two men at the back seat. Both they were sitting apart, his stares glued out of their respective window. _Damn! These two will certainly have hot sex…_

***  
  
It seems that Sho’s plan to get to Masaki wasn’t going so well. Masaki seemed to deny giving up… only that now his way of protest against him had changed; he had decided not to speak a single word.  
  
Sho knew well that this was a game and that Masaki was a tough player. He had tried not to show the fear he was feeling inside as they were miles up in the air. He turned his head at the side, watching his boyfriend closely. He had put on his earphones, from which loud music could be heard, while his eyes remained closed.  
  
Sho’s eyes moved from Masaki’s eyes to his luscious lips. All he could think of was how he was glowing all sweaty and lustful in his arms. He was intoxicating and now that he had tasted him once he couldn’t but want more. _Why do you have to be so fucking hot? Why do you have to be so stubborn?_  
  
He closed his eyes as well. He knew that deep inside he was rejecting the idea not because he was feeling it as a threat to his ‘masculinity’ but because he was afraid of the pain. He could lie to the other but deep inside he knew. Masaki was bigger and he had never found a boyfriend or more precisely a sex buddy that had asked him to top. He was scared to admit that he was simply a virgin that was freaking out.  
  
His mind was overworking and he felt once again his throat dry.  He had no choice but ask for water. It was the tenth, eleventh glass he had drunk?! He had seen how Masaki had smirked when he pressed the small button above his seat but he didn’t have another choice.  
  
He drank the water in one go. “You really are thirsty _Sakurai-san…_ ” Masaki’s tone was clearly ironic and made Sho blush out of a mix between anger and shyness, if that was possible at the moment.  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes. “Yes… so it seems”  
  
Masaki opened his eyes and looked at him, smiling even wider. “You should be careful… You know you have the tendency to run to the toilet if you drink too much as you also know that you hate going to the airplane’s toilet…”  
  
Sho bit his lower lip, trying to remain calm. “Don’t worry about me…”  
  
“Oh I don’t!” Masaki snapped fast. “It was a simple statement!” and with that he closed his eyes and put back his music.  
  
The first class was almost empty; otherwise Sho would feel even worse. He hated to be the centre of attention and that red face of his was surely attracting attention.  
  
An hour later he was cursing. He felt as if he was going to explode. He needed to go to the toilet but he wished that the other next to him would be sleeping; he had enough to put up with his torturing teasing for that as well. As soundlessly as possible he made his way to the toilet.  
  
After having finished, he opened the water and threw a generous amount on his face in an attempt to clear his mind. He looked up in the small mirror just to freeze. Right beside him there was Masaki standing; his smirk wide as his arms folded around Sho’s waist.  
  
Sho gulped seeing the intense glaze on Masaki’s face. “Mas-”  
  
“Shhh” Masaki whispered in his ear. He had made sure that his body was completely pressed against Sho’s back. “You are not careful baby…” he said remaining in the same position. “You forgot to lock the door…”  
  
“I…” Sho tried to speak but feeling one hand going down to his groin made his voice lost its power.  
  
Masaki saw lust building up in Sho’s gaze and smirked as he started moving their hips in such a way that the other could feel his cock pressing against his buttocks. The moves gradually became rawer, making Sho shiver. “I knew you’d like it…” Masaki was smirking, seeing that he had succeeded to bring Sho to the state he initially intended to. “I knew you’d like it…” he repeated, his lips finding Sho’s already sensitive skin. “Imagine how it’d feel if I was buried inside you… making you shudder… showing you how much I desire you… how much I adore your body…” Sho’s head fell back, landing on Masaki’s shoulder as the latter’s hand, found its way under his shirt caressing softly his torso.  
  
Out of the blue Masaki stopped. “Just imagine…” he whispered once again so close to his ear that Sho could feel his lips touching him and left.  
  
Sho looked at his idol and cursed. He was flushed, with an already half awakened member. Even if he wanted to, he had to admit that he had found the whole teasing more than exciting and that thought made him realize that Masaki had already won a round.  _Damn it!_  
\---  
  
“Finally we arrived…” Masaki said stretching himself as he stood up.  
  
Sho was debating whether he should say it or not. “Will you… uhmm… you…”  
  
“I’ll go home” Masaki snapped fast without sending him a single glance.  
  
Sho lowered his head. He was now sure. The other wouldn’t hold back… No matter what.  
***  
  
“Ah! Aiba-san! We were expecting you!”  
  
Sho who was already into Matsumoto Jun’s office turned around and saw Masaki – a breathtaking Masaki – walking towards him and taking his seat next to him. Sho felt as if he couldn’t breathe correctly. Masaki had chosen to wear that suit… that damn suit that he had confessed a couple of days ago, was the one Masaki was wearing when he noticed him. _He’s more dangerous than I thought…_  
  
“I would like to welcome you home as well. From what I saw from the signed papers you both did a splendid job! I was sure that I had made the right decision to send you two together! Now I hope that you have found the way to work together… I intend to create a special committee for upcoming international agreements, consisting of you two along with Yoshida-san and me as supervisor. I will study carefully everything and I’m expecting your full report by three o’ clock. You may go now!”  
  
Masaki and Sho had almost reached the door when they heard Jun’s voice. “I forgot to mention it… I have already given the order to the company’s chief Accountant to deposit to your accounts your bonus for this agreement… oh! And… congratulations!”  
  
Both Masaki and Sho looked at each other bewildered. Jun burst into laughs. “I was the one who asked Ninomiya-kun to book one room. It was a pity to let your stubbornness get always in the way… I want to exploit your abilities to the maximum and having you arguing as a cover for your feelings was literally frustrating. I’m happy for you BUT I’m warning you, I won’t accept any kind of indecent behavior during working hours!”  
  
“But… Matsumoto-san…” Sho began to speak. “H- How do you…”  
  
Jun smiled. “You didn’t curse when you saw Aiba-san; on the contrary you gulped and your eyes were shining while Aiba-san himself was looking at you intensively… something he had never done before… he would usually steal small glances… I can see things… But as I told you earlier Sakurai-san, you have nothing to be afraid of as long as you don’t cause trouble to the company. You may leave now and don’t forget the reports!”  
\---  
  
They said nothing and left the office walking towards the elevator. Once inside, Sho loosened his tie a bit. Masaki saw him and laughed softly. “Hey… Don’t be that nervous… You have turned red and I have done nothing yet…” his tone was mischievous, reminding nothing from his cold tone from the previous day.  
  
“Masaki please… don’t mock me… I almost had a heart attack today… Twice!”  
  
Masaki smirked as he came closer. “Twice?”  
  
Sho blushed. “Y- yes”  
  
“I guess the second time was when Matsumoto-san said that he knows about us… but… I don’t understand… which was the first one?”  
  
“When I saw you enter…” he avoided to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
“So you like me like this?!”  
  
Sho wished to deny it but the whole situation was already too much and feeling Masaki’s hot breath so close to his mouth wasn’t actually helping.  
  
“Masaki…” he whined, knowing that the next minute his pants would be too tight.  
  
Masaki was ready to lean and kiss him when the doors opened.  
  
“I told you that they would get together!” a voice was heard behind them, making them freeze at their spot.  
  
Masaki licked his lower lip annoyed and turned his head around to see his secretary along with Sho’s one. He gripped Sho’s hand and stepped out of the elevator. “Ninomiya-san… you still keep company to Ohno-san from what I see…”  
  
Nino didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He was sure that Matsumoto-san had informed them and he would be in a very difficult situation then. He shook his head fast.  
  
“No! You’re wrong Aiba-san! Me and Tosh- Aahh! I… I mean Ohno-san… we are not like that… I mean we are but we are professionals!”  
  
He nudged Satoshi with his elbow that seemed to be spaced out. Nino looked at his boyfriend and sighed.  
  
Masaki wanted to burst into laughs but held himself. He made a nod to Nino to come closer. “I hope that you keep your word Ninomiya-san because who knows… I might make a mistake with the files and in an upcoming meeting everyone in the company will be informed about how much energy your powerhouse produces!” he said whispering close to the shorter man’s ear. “Now excuse us!” he added and walked away, dragging Sho along.  
  
Nino was left standing like a stone, his stare blank. Satoshi frowned. “Hey baby… what is it?”  
  
Nino looked at the now closed door of his boss’ office. “I would have never guessed that you would be that clever and sneaky…” he mumbled surprised.  
  
Satoshi looked at his boyfriend surprised. “Kazu… you’re exaggerating… I’m not that sneaky… I mean… I was caught by Sakurai-san…” his voice was almost as a whisper.  
  
Nino realized what his boyfriend had just said and sighed shaking his head. “You know Toshi… sometimes I’m wondering why I stuck with you when you clearly seem to be locked up in your own small world…”  
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh as he came closer to his lover. “Well… Kazu…my world might be small but something else isn’t… and you know how much you like it!”  
  
Nino gulped as he looked into his boyfriend’s playful gaze but said nothing as a reply. _Chubby bear... I always forget that your world might be small but it’s certainly a perverted one…_

***  
  
Masaki didn’t lose opportunity; once the door of his office was closed and carefully locked, he attacked Sho’s lips, driving him into a loud, messy kiss.  
  
“Wait…” Sho said, almost out of breath, when he managed to break it. “Weren’t you the one who was sulking till now?”  
  
“Well…” Masaki started saying while pouting and his hands were moving softly up and down Sho’s arms. “I missed you and besides… I know that I have won… I saw your look earlier mister… you can’t hide from me…”  
  
Sho gulped. “But…”  
  
Masaki hushed him with his palm. “Listen to me first. If you let me fuck you on this leather sofa… I promise I’ll let you fuck me in your office however you want me…”  
  
Sho could see his boyfriend’s eyes darken with lust and desire. He licked his lips. The truth is that he had fantasized of having his way with Masaki on his desk several times and that idea of the sofa started to seem not as bad as before.  
  
“But Matsumoto-san…”  
  
“Don’t worry. There are no cameras into our offices… plus today we have no appointments, no meetings and no calls… and well… I always had office fetish… So tell me Sho… what’s your answer?”  
  
Sho closed his eyes and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Masaki’s slim waist. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to deny anything to you…”  
  
Masaki smirked as he leaned closer and licked a small path from Sho’s chin to his lips. “I love you too…” His hands were already working, trying to get rid of them as fast as possible. Once finished, he threw Sho on the black leather sofa, his eyes eating his naked glory up. Masaki had already taken his jacket off and was now throwing his tie on the floor. He moved on top of his lover, attacking his neck before meeting his intense gaze. “Let me hear your screams now baby…”  
  
  
  
  
THE END 

 

 

 

A.N. Minna here's the final part! ^_^ I'm sorry it took two weeks to post it. I needed time to re-read it and to be honest I wasn't in the mood. I tried to make myself do it though since it was already written.  
So! Sho and Masaki are both strubborn and won't change fast... ne?! But well... they love each other! :P And yes! Sho couldn't say no to Masaki! XDDD  
And of course Ohmiya are the same!!! I wanted some Ohno-naughtiness here! ;) (I promise you I haven't forgotten the OS that I owe you ok? :D)

[](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/profile)[**niji_tan**](http://niji-tan.livejournal.com/) I hope you enjoyed it and your prompt didn't turn out too crazy! If so gomen! ^^"

This is the end!!! Gigolo will come (most probably in the next week - I can't promise anything though... but I'll try my best not to let you wait for too long)

Anyway...

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 


	9. I'm your boss honey... (Ohmiya Side-Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari is a secretary at Matsumoto Corporation. He's a smart guy but he easily gets bored. For him, his job is only a means to pay his bills and his favorite games. Until he meets a new employee; Ohno Satoshi. He decides to flirt with him trying to make his working hours more interesting but he could never guess that what he started as a game would become his only purpose.

 

Title: I'm ~~not~~ your boss honey... (Ohmiya Side-Story)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari is a secretary at Matsumoto Corporation. He's a smart guy but he easily gets bored. For him, his job is only a means to pay his bills and his favorite games. Until he meets a new employee; Ohno Satoshi. He decides to flirt with him trying to make his working hours more interesting but he could never guess that what he started as a game would become his only purpose.  
Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

 

A.N. This is the Ohmiya side story from 'I'm not your boss honey...' I had promised you. I wrote it in such a way though that it can be read as an independent os. Hope you'll like it! ^_^

\--> Apart from that I'm a bit confused since I have two ideas for a new Ohmiya fic and I would like to ask your opinion! There's a poll at the end! Yoroshiku! :)

  


_ I’m your boss honey…  _

Ninomiya Kazunari, 28 years old; currently working at Matsumoto Corporation as Aiba Masaki’s secretary. He was always the one who was super smart but getting super bored in the same time. He just needed a stable job in order to have his bills paid and his favorite games bought.

It was another – boring as always – Monday. He walked into the elevator trying to suppress the urge to yawn, since he had stayed up till 4 in the morning in his attempt to finish his newest Mario. He was ready to close his eyes when somebody crushed on him. _What the…?_

“I’m so sorry…” a soft voice reached his ears.

He looked at its source and felt his mouth falling wide open. In front of him, there was a young man, not taller than him, around his age, with the cutest and chubbiest face he had ever seen. The faint blush, which was spread on the other’s face made Nino smirk. _Don’t tell me that he’s also that way…?!_

He showed the best smile he possessed, innocent yet seductive. Apart from being a game freak, he was also a flirt freak. He knew how to take advantage of the others’ weak sides and make them fall for him head over heels.

“I’m fine… Please. There’s no reason for you to apologize! But… I have never seen you around here… are you a client?”

The other man lowered his head, the blush getting even more intense. “Actually I’m starting from today… My name is Ohno Satoshi…”

_I just hit the jackpot! Damn!_ “My name is Ninomiya Kazunari. I’m Aiba Masaki’s secretary”

Satoshi’s face lightened up. “Secretary? You mean I’m not going to be the only one?! I was kind of afraid because there aren’t many male secretaries in the business industry and in my previous company I was often picked up for that…”

Nino didn’t let the chance to fall. Carefully, he placed his right hand around Satoshi’s shoulders and brought him closer to him. “Of course you’re not the only one. I’ve been working in this company for three years now and I’ve never encountered an inappropriate behavior. Don’t worry… Besides now that we share the same job we could become good friends, right? I mean the schedules are more or less the same!”

He could feel the other being awkward next to him but not in a bad way. _The little bird will fall in my trap in less than a month… Oh… I so love games like that…_ He distanced himself a bit.

“But you didn’t tell me. Whose secretary will you be?!”

“Sakurai Sho’s. I had an appointment with him last Thursday”

Nino’s eyes bulged. _So he will be the secretary of that lousy cock whose cock is dying to get in the privates of my stupid hen?! Wow! That’s interesting!_

“Hmm… Why did you fall silent? Is Sakurai-san that bad?”

Nino shook his head, smiling. “He’s strict and a bit crazy but not bad… I think you’ll manage it since you survived in the last appointment” Nino looked at the number of the floor they were heading. “My stop is here”

Satoshi bit his lower lip and nodded reluctantly.

Nino gripped his shoulder as a state of encouragement before brushing ‘accidentally’ his lower back, as he walked towards the elevator doors. “See you later at lunch… Satoshi-kun” he sent him a mischievous wink and got off.

_Damn this is going to be interesting…_  
…………………………………………

 

 

“Hey Sa-to-shi – kun!” Satoshi turned around just to see a smirking Nino standing a few meters away, leaning on the doorframe while his hands were crossed in front of his chest. Without breaking the intense eye-contact, he entered Satoshi’s office, locked the door and with slow steps neared the older man. His hands were working on his tie, loosening and taking it off.

Without warning he made Satoshi turn completely around and made himself comfortable on his lap. The tie came to trap inside both Satoshi’s hands.

“Ni- Nino-kun?” Satoshi managed to say in a trembling voice.

Nino shook his head disapprovingly as his index came to hush him. “Bad boy… You are not allowed to speak…”

His hands started unbuttoning, one by one, the buttons of Satoshi’s shirt revealing his tanned and toned torso. Nino’s eyes, locked on the gradually revealing skin, were sparkling as if he was about to taste his favorite dessert. Once completely opened, he leaned closer his tongue brushing feather like the hot skin underneath.

A small whimper escaped from Satoshi’s throat, making Nino smile and work even more eagerly. “Oh… Toshi… I couldn’t have guessed that you’d be that responsive…” Nino whispered before attacking the pink, round nipple that had already caught his attention.

Satoshi threw his head behind as pleasure started building up. Nino’s tongue was doing evil things on him and the round movements that made their groins brush against each other were enough to make Satoshi impatient to feel more. His hips started moving up in an attempt to gain more friction.

Nino stopped his teasing and looked straight at the other’s eyes that were emitting nothing but lust. “Easy there babe…” his one hand was firmly gripping the now sweating Satoshi’s shoulder while the other moved lower, capping his hard member. “Tell me… Toshi… what do you want me to do next?” his voice was low, hoarse, sending millions of shivers down Satoshi’s spine.

Satoshi wasn’t at a stake that he could speak properly. He just moved his hips so that Nino would get the message. Nino smirked even more and raised his eyebrow. “Aren’t you one naughty boy asking me that when your boss is right behind the door?”

Satoshi looked at Nino’s eyes and captured his lips almost painfully, driving him into a messy, wet kiss. Soon Nino’s hands found their way to his belt and trousers, letting his length free. He broke the kiss and in one fast move got off Satoshi taking his own pair of trousers off before taking back his position on Satoshi’s lap. “Let’s see how well you use your tool mister…” he said huskily as he lowered himself on the craving for attention erection.

Satoshi groaned at the feeling. The hotness around his member was just too much to be able to cope with it. His mouth agape, as the other was riding him fast.

“Kazu… Kazu…” he kept repeating as a mantra.  
***

His eyes that were closed tight, opened to make him realize that he was not having Nino in front of him but the white ceiling of his bedroom. The sun wasn’t still risen up and his whole body was in a state of arousal as both the sweat and mess in his pants indicated. He sat up on the bed, trying to ease his breathing. _Good job Satoshi… now you turned into a horny teenager… You’re thirty years old for God’s sake! Damn it!_

The other man had never said something clear but all the stares, the winks, the touches were sending their message. Nino was openly flirting with him… and Satoshi didn’t want to admit that he actually liked them or more precisely craved for them.

As he entered the shower, he left the hot water falling over his body. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”  
………………………………………….

 

 

“Why do you remain silent Satoshi-kun?” Nino asked as he sipped a bit of his coffee. They had already finished with their lunch.

Satoshi kept looking away from Nino. He was afraid that if their gazes met his inner thoughts would be revealed to the other and he didn’t know what to expect then. What if Nino was simply playing a game?

Nino’s finger poked softly Satoshi’s cheek. “You know… you don’t have to be this depressed… I really like you…”

Satoshi chocked with his own coffee at the hearing of this. “Wha- What?!”

Nino pouted as he lowered his gaze. “I mean… I’m a flirt I won’t deny it but I don’t go around touching butts without a reason… You… I… I only like the feel of your butt…”

Satoshi was left blinking like an idiot. _Did he just confess?_

“Though it’s not just your butt… I mean… I do _like_ your butt but I also like the other parts of you… yeah ahmmm…”

Satoshi burst into laughs. It was the first time he had seen Nino losing control and he was more than cute. He placed his coffee at his side and cupped the younger one’s face with both his hands. “Even if this was the strangest confession I have even heard… I want to say that it made me happy. To be honest I wasn’t sure if you really liked _me_ or just my butt… I’m glad to know that it was the first…” he bit his lower lip “…because Kazu… I like you as well… I mean I like you squishing my butt, I like your wicked smirks and your puppy eyes… I like everything…”

Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “How did you call me?”

“Kazu…”

“My chubby bear…” Nino cried out relieved that he hadn’t messed up, throwing his hands around Satoshi’s neck.

“Hey! I’m not a chubby bear!” Satoshi whined.

Nino muffled a laugh. “Yes you are…”

“I… I want you to call me Toshi…” Nino looked at his boyfriend’s flushing like mad face and smirked.

“Did I call you like that when you were dreaming of me?” he said whispering, close to Satoshi’s ear.

“EH?! How did y-”

Satoshi didn’t have the chance to continue as Nino’s lips locked on his. They were softer than he had imagined and he smiled when he realized how perfectly they fitted over his. His hands came to close around the other’s waist, bringing him closer to him without breaking the kiss. They both only parted away when they needed air to breathe.

“I never knew that you would be such a passionate kisser when you almost always seem as if you’re sleeping…” Nino mumbled under his breath.

Satoshi smirked as he leaned closer to Nino’s ear. “It’s because I’m like that that I keep my energy up for when it’s needed”

Nino tilted his head on the side. “Where the hell were you all these years?”

“In the search for you…” Satoshi said in a mischievous tone.

“How cheesy…” Nino replied the same way. He looked at his watch and cursed. “We’d better be going now but tonight you’re closed mister…”

“Whatever my Kazu wants!” Satoshi said and pecked Nino’s lips before heading back to his office. His heart was beating too fast against his ribs and his stomach felt as if hundreds of butterflies had been captured inside of it. _Oh God… He’s driving me crazy…_  
………………………………………………

 

 

_One year later…_

 

 

 

 

“ _Nino, have you sent the emails I asked you?_ ”

Nino gulped. _Shit… I forgot these…_ “Yes Aiba-san… I only have one more to send” Nino replied his answering machine praying his boss wouldn’t come and check it for himself.

“ _You know that I don’t want you to work as a robot Nino but I won’t allow you spending all your working hours with the personal secretary of his…_ ”

Nino sighed. “Aiba-san I swear it to I don’t pass my time like that…”

“ _I hope so… Anyway… send the last e-mail because it is urgent and then bring me the lists for last month. Matsumoto-san has rescheduled the meeting for today at 4 pm_ ”

“Very well, Aiba-san” Nino pressed the mute button on his Skype connection.

“Sorry chubby bear… work calls for me…” he said looking at his laptop screen with the most seductive gaze he had just to see no one. “Satoshi?” Frowning he looked at the messages:

Sorry to leave like that baby but Sakurai barked again… You know it’s the meeting in a few hours…   
I’ll make it up to you! ;)

 

 

Nino angrily started typing the emails Masaki asked him to send. “Damn these two teenagers and this stupid hatred… you can’t even flirt freely…”

He was with Satoshi for more than one year now. As always he was bored with his job… The only thing that made him smile was the fact that he could tease his boyfriend. He knew well that even if he was literally a monster in bed, he was too shy while in public and that was making it look like a challenge for Nino.

“Just because stupid number one and that stupid number two are desperate for each other and don’t get any… they keep on pushing their nerves on us… with all this indescribable competition… I wish they could just get together and fuck like rabbits so that I and Toshi have peace…” he kept muttering while his hands were typing fast.  
***

“Baby… where are you?” Satoshi’s voice came from the bedroom.

“In the living room chubby bear…” Nino replied as he checked everything he had written.

An almost sleeping Satoshi with wet hair and dark blue pajamas made his appearance.

“What are you doing?” he said between some yawns as he came to sit next to his boyfriend on the sofa.

“I have to make the reservation for the hotel room regarding the trip of our stupid bosses”

Satoshi frowned. “And why are you the one who has to do it? Wouldn’t it be better if they di-”

“Apparently the _big boss_ shares my opinion and wants them to get hooked… Well he’s doing it for business but it’s beneficial for us too!”

Satoshi frowned. “How come?”

“They will be occupied with each other and they will let us do the same…”

“But…”

Nino frowned. “But what?!” he said whining. “You don’t even send me a naughty e-mail and I have already sent you so many… Don’t tell me that you didn’t like today’s’ delivery?!” he said playfully.

Satoshi had to gulp as he remembered what was attached in his ‘good-morning’ mail; a photo of Nino’s groin under the light grin trousers. Only at the thought his member twitched.

“You… you make me feel uncomfortable…” he managed to say as his face turned tomato red.

“Why? You needed self service?” Nino said, his tongue brushing his lips. “Oh… my poor chubby bear…” Satoshi almost screamed as he felt Nino’s hand cupping firmly his half awaken cock. “Let me finish with this and I promise you I’ll pay you back…”

Satoshi had enough. He grabbed Nino’s laptop and called the hotel through Skype. Nino was left with his mouth open as he heard his boyfriend speaking fluent English.

Once finished, he placed the laptop on the small table in front of them carefully and then made Satoshi fall on his back. “I didn’t know my chubby bear was this talented… You have no idea how hot you were, speaking in English baby…”

Satoshi’s hands came to Nino’s buttock’s squishing them as he made him fall completely over him. “I’m a very talented person my dear Kazu… Interested in finding out more?!”

Nino licked his boyfriend’s lips. “Always…”

Satoshi didn’t need to hear anything more. He attacked his boyfriend’s neck sucking slightly under his earlobe, gaining a loud groan from him. _I’ll so make you scream tonight baby…_  
……………………………………………..

 

 

“Toshi! We’re in deep shit!” Nino cried out as he stormed into Satoshi’s office.

“What do you mean?” Satoshi asked.

Nino continued rubbing his forehead with his fingers as he walked back and forth. “We’re done… God… We’re done…”

Satoshi sighed and stood up. He grabbed Nino and pushed him into his arms, his lips attaching to the other’s hair. “Kazu… baby… relax… please!”

Once Nino’s breathing became more regular, he moved a bit so that he could see the other’s eyes. “Matsumoto has asked to see both of us at his office! Do you know what this means?!”

“I don’t… since I haven’t heard what he wants!” Satoshi replied in a calm tone. “That’s why you shouldn’t make any impulsive thoughts!” he pecked Nino’s forehead and looked straight in his eyes. “Besides… you’re not alone… Don’t forget that baby…”

Nino had almost teary eyes. He might always tease him but deep inside he loved this man from the bottom of his heart. He made him feel safe.

“I love you Toshi…”

Satoshi smiled and caressed gently his cheek. “I love you too… Now let’s go!”  
***

Nino knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

_“Come in”_ they heard Matsumoto’s voice from inside.

Nino patted his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry… even if that’s the case we’ll deny everything! It’s not like any of them have proof!” he whispered in an attempt to ease down his own fear.

They both entered and sat across Matsumoto’s desk as indicated.

“Ninomiya-san, Ohno-san… You know that I have never received a complaint about you two… So that makes it even harder for me to have to fire you…”

Nino’s eyes bulged. “Why? I mean Matsumoto-san is there a problem? Perhaps a mistake in some lists? I will double-check them if you want and-”

Matsumoto made him a nod to stop. “There’s no such a mistake Ninomiya-san… Don’t worry…”

Nino started feeling uneasy. Perhaps Aiba had spoken. “Then… Matsumoto-san why do you fire us?”

Matsumoto laughed. “I didn’t say I fire you… I said I might _have_ to fire you… that depends on you…”

Nino and Satoshi looked at each other bewildered, before returning their gaze to the other man.

“Whether you decide to have a hot session in the corridor outside the copy room again or not…”

Nino felt his face burn and Satoshi thought he had just experienced a heart attack. “Don’t look so troubled. I don’t have anything against your relationship… I just do not want its expression especially its _physical_ expression in the company… You know… The new cameras leave no dead points… Understood?”

Both Satoshi and Nino nodded without being able to utter a single word.

“Good. You may go back to your work then”

They left Matsumoto’s office, still in a stake of shock. Once the elevator doors closed, Satoshi left a deep sigh. Nino, on the other hand, was crossing his hands in front of his chest. “Damn the new security system… now our only choice is limited to the toilets! And there’s not enough space to change positions!”

Satoshi palmed his face. “Kazu…”

“What?” Nino replied a bit annoyed.

Satoshi said nothing more but made his boyfriend look at the small camera that was rolling at the corner of the elevator. “… or… not even that!” _Damn my fucking luck!_  
***

Once they were back at Satoshi’s office, Satoshi placed both his hands on his waist.

“Kazu?!” Nino was avoiding his gaze. “Why do you have to be such a jerk when deep inside you’re a romance sucker?”

Nino turned his back on Satoshi. “I’m not!”

“Yes you are!!! I just can’t understand why you insist so much on bringing it to the public! You even pushed me to send you e-mails of a certain nature and I got caught by Sakurai… Now it’s Matsumoto himself! Why?”

Nino bit his lip. “Be- because… you… you are blind!” he turned around and looked back at Satoshi with eyes that were throwing flames. “There are so many people throwing playful gazes to you, they accidentally brush their arms over yours, they flirt with you so openly… just because you don’t see them it doesn’t mean that _I_ don’t as well! And I can’t just sit there! They make my blood boil! You are mine damn it! MINE!” he finished his words panting heavily.

Satoshi tilted his head as he sighed. He came closer to Nino and embraced him from behind. “Kazu… I don’t pay attention to all of them because they simply don’t exist… I only see you… So please stop being ridiculously jealous… It’s not that I don’t find it exciting in a way when I shove it in you in a deserted hall but that doesn’t mean that I prefer that to having you on our bed screaming as loud as your lungs allow it my name… I love to hear your voice Kazu… and I can’t hear it when we have to stay quiet!”

“But…”

“But nothing… We can flirt in a non sexual way in the office and then we can have our carnival feast at home… Besides I think that the longing will turn to our advantage…” Satoshi said winking at the now slightly blushing Nino.

“Now go to your office and prepare the documents Aiba has asked you… Don’t forget that they’re coming back!”

Nino nodded pouting. “I hate it when you’re right…”

Satoshi laughed as he saw the door close. _I’m always right Nino… You’re just too much of a brat to actually admit it!_  
…………………………………………

 

 

“Ohno-san? Are you ok?”

Nino smirked looking at the young woman who had stood in front of their table. It was the lunch time.

“Why are you making this question Katayama-san?”

“Well Ohno-san looks a bit red… Are you by any means suffering by a fever? Perhaps I could give him something to soothe him…”

Nino narrowed his eyes. He knew well that Katayama Naoko, the newcomer at information’s table had laid her eyes on his chubby bear.

“Trust me… Whatever _you_ give to him… it will have zero effect… _Ohno-san_ responds only to _my magic…_ Isn’t that right Toshi?”

Satoshi quickly nodded his head as his hand came to cup his mouth in order to prevent a moan leave his throat as the hand that was already working eagerly on his cock added a small twirl close to the tip.

“Is there anything else you want Katayama-san?”

The woman shook his redden face and quickly left their table.

After a couple of strokes Satoshi came on Nino’s hand. He took a glass of water and drank the whole of it in one go. “Why the hell did you have to do that?”

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t realized how she was looking at you?”

Satoshi sighed. “You will never change Nino... I have told you how I hate the feeling of being sticky when there are more working hours ahead…” he zipped his trousers and stood up. “You can forget your dose for tonight!”

Nino was left with open mouth. Not only had he only given the other completion when he wouldn’t get any till they finished work but he wouldn’t get any even at the night?!  _Fuck!_  
***

“Toshi…” Nino said as cutely as possible trying to turn his boyfriend the other way. “I’m sorry…”

“You’re sorry?! Kazu… you left me being soaked in my cum for more than five hours!”

Nino frowned. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it but she was such a bitch…”

“And you had to compete her bitchiness?!”

Nino opened and closed his mouth without finding the right words. “I… I was just jealous… she was eating you up with her eyes…”

Satoshi sighed. “What will I do with you?”

“You can forgive me?!” Nino replied hoping that Satoshi wouldn’t stay cold towards him. He was like that all the afternoon and he couldn’t handle it.

“Fine… But don’t expect lovey-dovey tonight…” Satoshi warned him.

Nino smiled widely and placed his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “I just want my Toshi not to be mad at me…”

“I’m afraid your Toshi will never be able to stay mad at you for too long… Let’s sleep now… Tomorrow we will have to face our bosses…”

Nino snuggled closer to Satoshi. “I hope they fucked! Otherwise I won’t be able to stand Aiba’s nerves… His voice turns so high-pitched that it’s really frustrating!”  
…………………………………………..

 

 

Both Satoshi and Nino were looking at the elevator holding their breath.

“Ninomiya-san… you still keep company to Ohno-san from what I see…” Masaki’s voice reached their ears and made them both gulp.

Nino didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He was sure that Matsumoto had informed them and he would be in a very difficult situation then. He shook his head fast.

“No! You’re wrong Aiba-san! Me and Tosh- Aahh! I… I mean Ohno-san… we are not like that… I mean we are but we are professionals!”

He nudged Satoshi with his elbow that seemed to be spaced out. Nino looked at his boyfriend and sighed.

Masaki wanted to burst into laughs but held himself. He made a nod to Nino to come closer. “I hope that you keep your word Ninomiya-san because who knows… I might make a mistake with the files and in an upcoming meeting everyone in the company will be informed about how much energy your powerhouse produces!” he said whispering close to the shorter man’s ear. “Now excuse us!” he added and walked away, dragging Sho along.

Nino was left standing like a stone, his stare blank. Satoshi frowned. “Hey baby… what is it?”

Nino looked at the now closed door of his boss’ office. “I would have never guessed that you would be that clever and sneaky…” he mumbled surprised.

Satoshi looked at his boyfriend. “Kazu… you’re exaggerating… I’m not that sneaky… I mean… I was caught by Sakurai-san…” his voice was almost as a whisper.

Nino realized what his boyfriend had just said and sighed shaking his head. “You know Toshi… sometimes I’m wondering why I stuck with you when you clearly seem to be locked up in your own small world…”

Satoshi muffled a laugh as he came closer to his lover. “Well… Kazu…my world might be small but something else isn’t… and you know how much you like it!”

Nino gulped as he looked into his boyfriend’s playful gaze but said nothing as a reply. _Chubby bear... I always forget that your world might be small but it’s certainly a perverted one…_  
***

From:  Chubby Bear  
Do you still think of large things?

To:  Chubby Bear  
I thought you were the one who asked me  
to stop this kind of stuff during   
working hours…

From:  Chubby Bear  
I thought of teasing you…  
I loved how you were earlier…

Nino pouted.

To:  Chubby Bear  
:P

From:  Chubby Bear  
Brat…

To:  Chubby Bear  
But you love me…

From:  Chubby Bear  
Who knows?   
Perhaps you’ll find out tonight!

Nino’s heart started beating fast. He had his suspicions but he didn’t want to keep his expectations too high. He was afraid…

To:  Chubby Bear  
Did you start with your riddles again?

Satoshi smiled. _My love…_

To:  My Kazu  
Just be ready at 7 o’clock as I told you this morning  
You’ll find out very soon…  
Now back to work! ;)

Satoshi pressed the send button and looked at the small box in his hand. _I do love you Kazu… And I hope to keep you by my side forever… even if you are such a brat…_ He placed the box back in the inner pocket of his suit, before opening his computer. _But I love you exactly as you are… because you’re my brat…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's the Ohmiya Side-Story as promised!!! ^_^  I was debating with myself whether I'd make it nc-17 or not... In the end I prefered to keep it like that! Naughty but not all the way since I thought their characters were more important than this! :P I wanted it to show more depth than their naughtiness in the Sakuraiba fic... I hope it was ok! :D

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 


End file.
